


影子游戏(Game Of The Shadows)

by GarciaVivar



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya died and came back to life, only to find himself transformed into a vampire. However a life of an agent was still about the same things - affairs, and love.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koimizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Game Of The Shadows [Translated]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288135) by [koimizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu)



> For my love.

他看着那颗子弹慢镜头一样射入伊利亚的胸膛——左胸，他不禁注意到。然后他所能听到的声音只剩下脑子里血流的回响，所能看见的画面也全都失真。想都没想，拿破仑立刻弯下身子借着墙和车体的掩护向他搭档的方向移动过去，THRUSH的扫射还在继续。天啊，伊利亚，伊利亚。  
想要冲过这样密集的弹幕几乎是不现实的，但是如果THRUSH有什么应该教会他们那些笨蛋小兵的事，那就是不要惹到UNCLE的首席特工。能惹到拿破仑·苏洛的事不算多也不算少，但清单的第一条永远是“你找了伊利亚·科里亚金的麻烦，你就离死不远了”。  
所以在肾上腺素制造的头脑空白中，拿破仑不知道自己开了多少枪，但THRUSH的火力渐渐弱下去，然后彻底归于安静。很好。他一刻也没停下，用最快的速度跑到他倒在地上的搭档身边。  
“伊利亚。”  
他俯身倒在地上，金发沾染淤泥，右手还紧抓着他的特型枪。左手……拿破仑咬了咬嘴唇，伊利亚左手的指甲嵌入土中，痉挛地紧绷着。黑色的西服外套在夜晚看不出血迹，但是空气里弥漫的浓重甜腥已经不需要更多证明了。天啊，伊利亚。  
拿破仑颤抖着把两根手指贴在伊利亚的颈动脉上，半是希望着他的搭档会醒转过来然后抱怨他的手有多凉。他差点因为这个想法笑出来，但是没有。他什么也感觉不到，不是微弱，而是没有任何跳动。伊利亚的脉搏停了。拿破仑做了半个深呼吸，因为空气无论如何也无法进入他的肺里，然后抑制着理智的崩溃小心翼翼地将伊利亚的身体翻过来。  
那双眼睛是闭着的，他不知道自己是否幸运。如果看到那熟悉的蓝色而看不到其中的光亮，他紧绷的理智随时会忽然断线。  
没有呼吸，也没有心跳。贴近的时候，血腥直冲入他的鼻子，粘稠的血浆沾满他的脸颊。  
“伊利亚？”  
没有回答。  
“伊利亚……”  
这就是丹丝和斯雷特发现他们时的场景，他们的长官跪在地上，一遍一遍呼唤着他搭档的名字。  
“打开D频，我是斯雷特。这里需要医务组支援，非常紧急。关闭信号。”  
在斯雷特呼叫医务组的时候，丹丝已经跑去检查拿破仑和伊利亚的情况了。靠近两人的时候她才注意到空气中血的味道有多浓，努力压住一阵干呕。她看到伊利亚敞开的外套露出被血浸透的衬衫，一动不动；而拿破仑自己也好不到哪里去。他的衣服撕破了很多处，身上几处有鲜血扩散的痕迹。然而他似乎对此毫无察觉。  
“拿破仑？”她试着叫，却没得到回答，“苏洛特工！”  
拿破仑抬起眼来看她，却好像根本没有认出她，甚至没看到她。  
“拿破仑？伊利亚他……”说着丹丝蹲下身子，轻轻地检查着伊利亚的身体。她的动作渐渐放慢了，眼里噙满泪水。  
“哦，我的天啊，天啊，伊利亚……”  
斯雷特不知什么时候已经走到了她身后，一手按在她的肩膀上。鸣笛的声音在背景里由小变大，红蓝色的灯光闪烁在街巷黑暗的墙壁上，那些夸张的油漆涂鸦就变得像炼狱爬出的怪物。几只老鼠惊得乱窜，在翻到的垃圾桶里钻进钻出。  
至于他是怎么被拉开伊利亚的身边，又怎么抬上救护车的，拿破仑毫无印象。在他今后的噩梦里重复的只有这个晚上，这脏乱的巷子，浓重的血腥，以及伊利亚冰冷的身体。


	2. 1

他睁开眼睛的时候，看到威佛利坐在床边的椅子上。  
“你是时候该醒了，苏洛先生。”他看了看手表，“医生们是半小时之前把我叫下来的。”  
“伊利亚？”  
威佛利先生有一会儿没说话，而仅仅是这几秒钟的沉默也足够拿破仑想起那个晚上的一切。一瞬间他几乎燃起了一点儿希望，他肯定是错了，伊利亚肯定还活着……  
“抱歉，苏洛先生。子弹打中的是科里亚金先生的心脏。”  
“……我知道了。”  
“纪念将在明天下午两点举行，那时候你应该已经能下床了。苏洛先生……”威佛利犹豫了一下。拿破仑的心沉了一下，威佛利从来不会犹豫，除非他有非常坏的消息。  
但是还有什么，还有什么能比伊利亚已经不在了这件事还要坏？他仍然不能承受这个事实，仍然不能去想它。仍然感觉再过一会儿伊利亚就会出现在他的病房里，抱怨他把所有的文书工作都扔给了他，抱怨他不会小心，抱怨他和护士们调情。而现在，只要能再听到伊利亚的声音，看到那双蓝色的眼睛，他愿意做任何事。可是机会只有一次，他失去了。再也没有了。  
“伊利亚……”他毫无意识地呼唤这个名字，而威佛利看起来……很紧张。这是个极其可怕的兆头。威佛利？紧张？  
“苏洛先生，我觉得你有权知道，在回总部的路上我们失去了一辆救护车，上面的司机和两名医务人员，以及科里亚金先生的遗体。”  
拿破仑兀地从床上坐起来，然后倒抽一口气。身上的伤口撕裂，许多固定在身上的管线也被他扯得七零八落。但他没法在意这个，也同样不在意大响的警报和冲进来的医生。他不知道席卷自己的是愤怒还是无法承受的痛苦，只想扭断几根脖子。  
“为什么？”他听到自己质问着，嘶哑的声音却不像自己。为什么THRUSH要这么干？为什么你们就这样让他被抢走？  
没有回答。一针镇定剂被注射进他的血管，意识渐渐归于黑暗，而特工最后一声撕心裂肺的咆哮吓得一个新来的小护士躲到门外去，轻声哭了起来。

将近一个月之后拿破仑收到了医务部的通知。又一次是心理科没让他通过测试，又一次他恢复外勤的申请被拒绝了。在威佛利明确表态“对不起，苏洛先生，我们不可能浪费人力去追踪一具尸体”之后，他唯一的希望就是尽早拿到出勤许可。至少威佛利不会拒绝他寻找自己搭档的要求，这个底线老头子还是清楚的。  
而最近这周发生的事让他愈加心焦。有三组特工在执行任务的时候发现他们的目标——UNCLE记录在档的THRUSH相关人员——已经死在了他们的据点或者家里。更奇怪的是他们的死亡方式。这些人全是被吸干了血液而死的，无一例外，侦查小组却没有发现任何线索。威佛利对此极其恼火，如果能活着得到那些人，从他们嘴里榨出的情报可谓价值不菲。  
一开始他们猜测这是THRUSH的灭口计划，但这个假设很快被推翻了。被杀死的人里不少是高层领导，即使再蠢，THRUSH也没有理由放弃对他们进行保护而直接杀人。那难道是某个国家的特工组织，或者一个神秘的第三方？他们，或者他的目的又是什么？为什么要采取这样奇怪的方法杀死这些人？  
很快一则流言就在总部风一样地传开了。吸血鬼，古老的传说，然而德古拉伯爵为什么要报复THRUSH却是个令人百思不解的谜题。也有人将他称为弗兰肯斯坦，但是谁将他造出来的，又是出于什么目的？又是一条死胡同。  
拿破仑个人最关心的却不是这些。在伊利亚死去的那个晚上，他们的灵魂纽带被猛地切断了。瞬间的剧痛差点让他昏厥过去，而即使在之后，那断面也迟迟不肯愈合，鲜血淋漓——他觉得那就是他数次没能通过心理测试的原因。然而近日断口开始发痒，似乎在重新生长，向虚空里的另一半探过去。伊利亚？他想，脑子里不再是死寂，而是一种危险的安静：伊利亚活着，但是躲了起来。  
这就是他心焦的原因。他是亲眼看着伊利亚死去的，尽管理智和情感都不愿意承认，特工的素养却还在那里，冷冰冰地宣读死亡布告。现在他却又能感觉到他的存在了，而偏巧是现在出现了这些事，连UNCLE的探员也不能发现任何线索的死局——不是伊利亚还能是谁？  
可是真的是伊利亚吗？就算那同一个身体……  
身体，拿破仑打了个寒颤。他模模糊糊地有了些想法，觉得自己的胃开始慢慢打结。  
他抓起通讯器：“打开D频，苏洛。”

“你的意思是，苏洛先生，科里亚金的遗体被做成了一个怪物？”  
怪物。他一直在避免用这个词，不想让他的搭档和它扯上什么关系。  
“……大概就是这样，先生。”  
“这是THRUSH的作品吗？可是我们已经否认了这个想法。”  
“我认为伊利亚确实是被THRUSH带走复活的。但是他的精神力量非常强，我不太确定他们能够完全控制他。”  
“所以科里亚金先生仍然在为我们工作，但是他为什么不联系总部呢？他甚至没有联系你，苏洛先生。”  
拿破仑闭上眼睛。  
“我不确定，先生，但是伊利亚有他的理由。”  
“你觉得我们可以相信他吗？如果是科里亚金本人我并不会质疑，但是这个怪物的意识里有多少原来的成分？”  
“我不知道，先生。”  
“那么最稳妥的方法仍然是尽快控制它，或者消灭它，苏洛先生。”  
拿破仑咧了咧嘴：“别忘了那是伊利亚，还是个有着吸血鬼能力的伊利亚。即使我们不考虑人员损失……”  
“苏洛先生，这就是我现在特批你回归出勤名单的原因。”威佛利递过一张纸，拿破仑咬紧了嘴唇。

他把杯中的威士忌一饮而尽，然后在对面的墙上砸碎了酒杯。  
威佛利是怎么想的——让他第二次杀死伊利亚？不能否认的是如果有谁能做到这件事，那非拿破仑莫属，然而即使是他的机会也只有百分之五十。理论上。现实里他一点机会都没有，举起枪对伊利亚扣下扳机，尤其是在看着他死过一次之后，他做不到这件事。  
所以，要不然他将说服伊利亚回到他身边，要不然他将死在那个不是伊利亚的怪物手里。  
“一个人喝闷酒可不是你的风格，我的朋友。我以为你会在外面。”  
很好，他现在开始幻听了。  
“你的脸色不太好，还是光线太暗了？”客厅的灯被猛地打开，“拿破仑？你还醒着吗？”  
“伊利亚？”  
在眼睛适应光线，看清面前人的脸之后，拿破仑迅速站起身——甚至没有思考其他可能性——将伊利亚拥在怀里。不是幻觉，还好不是幻觉。那身体是温热的，笑起来的时候在他臂弯中轻颤。  
“嘘，没事了，拿破仑，别哭。”伊利亚一手紧紧环着他，一手在他的背上轻抚。  
他甚至准备好了在心脏上挨一枪，或者像那些人一样被吸干。如果这是伊利亚来找他的原因的话。  
“我没想这么早现身的，拿破仑。但是威佛利今天的命令有点过分，如果让你这样回去跟THRUSH拼命我可不放心。”  
拿破仑的身体绷紧了：“你怎么知道？”  
“窃听。别忘了安保工作有我们实验室参与。”  
“你窃听了总部……威佛利的办公室？我的天。”他发现自己大笑起来，如果这还不够像伊利亚的话，“别告诉我你怎么做到的。但是，伊利亚，这都是怎么回事？”  
“我死了，THRUSH把我做成了一个吸血鬼，然后在试图洗掉记忆和精神控制的时候失败了。”  
“所以你……逃了出来，然后抢了所有人的工作？我不说你也知道那些孩子有多沮丧……”  
“我需要血浆，拿破仑，这只是举手之劳。”  
现在，他终于舍得放开怀里的人，让他坐到沙发上。然后他走到冰箱旁边，拿出一瓶伏特加。在伊利亚去世之后他所有的东西都被拿破仑搬到了自己的公寓，他只是需要一些安慰，他想。  
“我说我回去之后什么也找不到。”吸血鬼瞪了他一眼。  
“你还能喝酒吗？”  
伊利亚耸了耸肩：“其实不管喝酒还是吃东西对我来说都是浪费。我需要血，不需要其他东西。但是没用并不代表有害，拿破仑，没错，我还能继续喝我的伏特加，感谢老天。”  
“所以变成吸血鬼也没什么不好？”  
伊利亚没再说话，只是接过酒杯灌了一口。  
“伊利亚……”拿破仑不太情愿打破这种熟悉安全的气氛，但是有些事情他需要知道，“你说THRUSH没能控制你，所以你为什么不回UNCLE？”  
“首先，UNCLE没有理由相信我不是THRUSH的卧底，或者没被THRUSH植入控制命令。”说完这句话，伊利亚移开了和他对视的眼睛，“并且……我不想回去。克格勃，格鲁乌，之后是UNCLE，我受够了。我为什么要回去呢？我现在终于自由了，拿破仑。”  
“我……”  
“那些都不重要，只有一个人是重要的，我愿意为他……拿破仑，你相信我吗？”  
在说出这句话的时候伊利亚对上了他的目光，冰冷的蓝色变得炽热而灼痛。在拿破仑反应过来之前他已经靠的非常近了，干燥的嘴唇红得发亮。没有气息。  
“我相信你。”  
那热烈的表情一下子变成一个得逞的微笑。伊利亚像偷到鱼的猫咪一样撤开，眼睛里都是狡黠。“那就行了，拿破仑，我有我的安排。”他又突然变得严肃起来，“这件事还没结束。我总觉得有些地方不对劲，你多加小心。”  
他只能点点头。  
“啊，对了。我这里有个给阿列克斯舅舅的小礼物。”伊利亚说着，把一小盘磁带放在他的手里。  
“这是什么？”  
“口供。”  
然后，在拿破仑能问出下一个问题之前，伊利亚倾身将微凉的嘴唇贴上他的脸颊。下一秒钟，他消失在窗口，留下尚不知自己是不是做了一场美梦的拿破仑迷茫地看着窗外的夜色。  
“伊利亚……”


	3. 2

在把磁带送到总部之前拿破仑自己先听了一遍。伊利亚走得太急，有太多问题他还没有来得及问他。比如，他多久能回来见他一次？他打算怎么找到更多的血浆？继续杀死THRUSH吗？拿破仑皱皱眉，不太喜欢这个主意。虽然他对THRUSH的仇恨绝不比伊利亚少半点，可是就这样自发地取走一条性命也让他不太舒服。伊利亚是怎么想的？他知道他的搭档一直有些嗜血，但不是这样的。  
“我终于自由了”，伊利亚是这样说的，他想。  
摇了摇头，拿破仑决定现在不是思考这些问题的时候。于是他把磁带放进录音机里，按下了播放。  
“你应该知道我为什么来找你对吧，乔纳森先生？”伊利亚的声音。  
“怪，怪物！”  
“没错，你们亲手制造的怪物。现在告诉我，如果研究笔记不在实验室里，那它在哪里呢？”  
“我不知道，科里亚金先生，你看这都是误会……”  
“我可不觉得在这里挨一枪是个误会。”  
“我发誓！我和研究没有关系，我对他们那些科学家的怪癖什么都不懂！你别来找我！”  
“那些科学家？你应该知道实验基地已经没有一个活人了吧？”这个句子让拿破仑打了个寒颤——这是哈珀和约翰逊的小组，一个THRUSH实验基地。他们顺着一条线索查到那里，满地干瘪的死尸令人毛骨悚然。他还记得现场照片。想到那是伊利亚的作品……他深吸了一口气。  
“但是布莱顿博士不在那里！你放过我，我告诉你他的地址！”乔纳森的声音因为极端恐惧变得尖细，呼吸也断断续续。  
“好吧。”  
接着嗒的一声，录音安静下去了。拿破仑尽量不去想那之后发生的事。间隔不长，下一段录音开始了。  
“晚上好，布莱顿博士。”  
“啊，UY-C01。”比起乔纳森，这位生物学家似乎冷静很多，似乎已经预感到了这一天的到来，“我不能说见到你很高兴，但是亲眼看到自己成功的实验……我很满意。”  
“可惜你们还差一步。”  
“并不是所有人都和你一样是个完美主义者，博士。我已经完成了一件不可能的任务，而且一个拥有自主意识的实验品更让人惊喜，不是吗？”  
“把你的笔记给我。”  
“那可不行，C01，我知道你一拿到它就会把它毁掉。那是这个可怜的老头子毕生的心血。”布莱顿笑了笑，“况且，即使我想给你，它也不在我这里。”  
“我不相信。”  
“我知道你迟早会找到我，你觉得我会蠢到把它留在自己手里吗？”  
录音再一次切断了。再次响起的时候，背景充满了嘈杂的人声。  
“你以为躲到这里就能躲开我吗，雅各布？”  
没有回答。  
“如果布莱顿能把笔记交给你，说明你是个可靠的家伙，对不对？但是别以为能瞒过我。我可以杀了你，然后把所有你能想到的地方都翻一遍。”伊利亚顿了顿，“就像我对布莱顿做的那样。”  
一声低沉的咆哮让拿破仑条件反射般攥紧了拳头，接下来的声音却让他始料未及。  
“多谢你的养父，现在没人能打得过我。”伊利亚的声音很轻松，而背景里痛苦短促的呼吸显然属于被称为雅各布的男人。  
然后，猝不及防地，录音里传来三声枪响。拿破仑从椅子上跳了起来。  
他听到伊利亚的干笑：“你看，连子弹都没有用。如果你死过一次，就不会再死了。”  
“笔记不在我这里。”忽然，雅各布的声音变得高昂而癫狂，“UY-C01，79040，执行。”  
声嘶力竭的尖叫——不是雅各布，是伊利亚。拿破仑绝望地盯着转动的磁带，想要冲到伊利亚身边保护他，想要用枪干掉这个混蛋——但是他也注意到了不对劲的地方。  
停下了，在雅各布能再说一句话之前，录音机砸在地上，一声巨响之后是气管切断的咯咯声，然后那声音慢慢停下来。伊利亚发出一个细小的呻吟，走过来捡起它。  
“这个混蛋够蠢的，如果不是他急着给布莱顿报仇，我都不知道。好了拿破仑，把这盘磁带拿给威佛利听之前，先确定他的办公室里没有别的窃听器，好吗？我的在08号区域，别拆了它。洗掉这一段，晚安。”

于是第二天，在拿破仑小心搜查过办公室之后——特别注意了08区域，但是没有看到任何窃听器的影子，他给威佛利播放了洗去最后一句话的录音带。  
威佛利沉默了一会儿。  
“苏洛先生，你确定科里亚金先生没有被THRUSH控制？”  
“非常确定，先生。”  
威佛利挑了挑眉毛。  
“但是，”拿破仑满意地看到领导感兴趣的眼神，却不太喜欢接下来自己要说的话，“我不知道他有没有被其他人控制，至少是部分控制。乔纳森，我们百分百确定他是THRUSH的人，并且地位不低。如果他知道任何控制伊利亚的代码，都不会如此惊慌失措。而雅各布只是布莱顿的养子，甚至没有加入THRUSH，但他却知道怎样折磨伊利亚。”  
“或许这写在布莱顿的笔记里。”  
“我猜也是这样，但布莱顿把实验的一部分瞒着THRUSH交给了什么人？他肯定不是留给自己的，他知道自己会死。”  
威佛利皱着眉头，没有说话。  
“交给雅各布？我觉得也不可能。我调查了他的背景，似乎布莱顿之前从未让他插手过THRUSH的事情。他在哥伦比亚大学读书。”拿破仑接着说，尽量不去想在某种程度上这个叫雅各布的年轻人是一个无辜者，“我推测是雅各布擅自看了布莱顿的笔记，为了报复伊利亚无意中泄露了代码的存在——植入这段代码的人应该不希望我们知道这件事。”  
“有道理，苏洛先生。”威佛利点点头，上下打量了一下自己的首席特工，“你今天看起来精神非常好，我相信这回你完全准备好了，是不是？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“那好，这件事我交给你、丹丝和斯雷特。”除了伊利亚之外UNCLE最好的三个人，这件事即使在威佛利看来也非同小可，“再加上科里亚金先生本人，尽早查清楚。去吧，苏洛先生。”  
“好的！”拿破仑忍不住挑起一个这个月都不曾浮现在他脸上的微笑，接过磁带转身要走。  
“等等，”威佛利忽然叫住了他，拿破仑转过头，看到老头子手上一个小小的装置，“告诉科里亚金先生，这间办公室里没有窃听器不会被发现。下不为例。”

从威佛利的办公室出来之后，拿破仑看了看手表。离下午三点的全部门会议还有一段时间，他想了想，决定到实验室去一趟。  
如果说在UNCLE除了拿破仑之外伊利亚还全心信任什么人的话，那非科立兰博士莫属。托尼·科立兰六十岁出头，生物化学专业，在研究方面颇有建树。依拿破仑的看法，这人性格古怪得很，对一些奇特的研究科目比THRUSH那些疯子科学家还要热衷——所幸，这热衷也就只停留在理论方面了。  
老人无儿无女，当年伊利亚进实验室的时候便直接把这个晚辈当成了亲生儿子一样对待。虽然专业不完全一致，但是在事业方面他给过伊利亚不少帮助。这一次伊利亚出事，科立兰受到的打击也不小。这个月拿破仑只见过他几次，而老人看起来一次比一次憔悴，他有点担心这位科学家的健康。  
至少他应该知道伊利亚回来了，拿破仑想，他的专业没准还能帮上些忙。  
“科立兰博士！”在实验室的门口，拿破仑拦下了要找的人。老人眼圈发黑，看起来很久没睡好觉了。  
“啊，苏洛先生。有什么事吗？”  
拿破仑左右看了看：“科立兰博士，有没有说话方便的地方？”  
这话让博士挺直了腰，眼睛一闪：“我的办公室，跟我来。”  
在检查确定办公室里没有窃听器之后，拿破仑这才拉开椅子，在科立兰的对面坐下：“博士，我来找你是要说一件有关伊利亚的事。”  
“这我猜到了。”老人叹了口气，仍不愿提起这伤心的话题，“伊利亚他……我们连让他入土为安都做不到。不瞒你说，这些天我总想着他是不是真的死了……可惜了，那么好的孩子。  
“至于你，苏洛先生，你今天看起来和之前很不一样。有什么新的消息吗？”  
“这件事现在只有我和威佛利知道，丹丝和斯雷特也会知道。再加上你。消息只能传这么广。”拿破仑盯着博士的眼睛，看到对方慢慢点头，并且显露出似懂非懂的神色。  
“伊利亚回来了。”  
“什么？”显然，即使有所准备科学家也还是被吓了一跳，半信半疑地打量着面前的特工，“可是他们说……你说，伊利亚已经死了。现在他又回来了？在总部？为什么他不来见我？”  
拿破仑做了个手势，让老人平复一下激动地心情，然后开口：“这不是很好解释，博士，伊利亚确实死了，但他被THRUSH复活了。他需要血来运转，神智没有受到控制。”  
“就像吸血鬼。”博士皱着眉头想了想，忽然站起来走到书架边抽下一本书来翻阅，“有关吸血鬼的生物学猜想并不少见，更多是传染病假说……至于人造吸血鬼的说法，我还是头一次听到。”  
“具体的事伊利亚自己也不清楚，但他在追查一本笔记，上面记录了和实验相关的信息。”  
“啊，你已经见过那小子了？”科立兰抬起眼微笑，“你知道他在哪儿吗？让他有空来看看我。”  
“我不知道他在什么地方——他昨天晚上找了我一次。下次碰面我会告诉他的。”  
“谢谢你，苏洛先生。这件事我回去查，还有什么要帮忙的吗？”  
拿破仑点点头：“还有一件。我不知道有没有用，但是实验室可以做出人造血浆吗？”

走出实验室的时候是一点半。拿破仑吃过午饭，决定回办公室整理一下会议资料。因为一直不在现场，他需要记住的东西更多，再加上现在没有伊利亚帮他做文书工作……拿破仑摇摇头。当伊利亚告诉他自己不会回到UNCLE的时候，拿破仑用指甲抵住掌心才没抗议出声。他需要伊利亚在他身边，想要伊利亚在他身边，但他不愿成为他的枷锁。回想那天晚上从窗口轻巧跳出的身影，拿破仑几乎痛苦地意识到曾经的伊利亚是怎样被囚禁着、被拘束着的，而那身影又是如何自由，如何像在山野奔跑的杀戮精灵。他怎么忍心再锁住他？不管这念头有多么诱人。  
他觉得口干，有些烦躁地闭上眼睛。  
然后猛地睁开。特工的直觉使他觉得危险迫近，但在总部哪来的敌人？没等他转身，身后的人就自己开了口。  
“好久不见了，苏洛先生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纪念日快乐❤


	4. 3

拿破仑回过头，不出意外地看到了行政部的新面孔，亚当斯。  
个人来说，他对这位半年前从伦敦调来的前特工没有什么意见，甚至颇为钦佩。亚当斯不仅是伦敦分部的前任首席特工，还有着帝国理工学院的博士学位，是伦敦实验室重要的研究员。某种程度上他就像一个拿破仑再加上一个伊利亚。  
这也就是为什么亚当斯甫一到达，甚至从计划着调任纽约开始，就将拿破仑视为最大的竞争对手。苏洛是威佛利的宠儿，所有人都这么说，他将是UNCLE头把交椅的继任者：纽约的首席特工年轻有为又富有魅力，他不止一次于千钧一发之际拯救过整个世界，不止一次绝处逢生还能带着重要的情报平安归来，这样的经历足够他接手威佛利的任务，没准还能做得更好。  
但相较之下，亚当斯的履历也毫不逊色。五十多岁的他显然有更多经验，甚至处理过更棘手的事件。更不用说，威佛利的位置需要一个成熟可靠的形象来继任，比起游戏人生的拿破仑·苏洛，亚当斯则是早已安定下来，结了婚，还有一个读大学的女儿。他来到纽约就是为了继承威佛利的位置，总部里慢慢出现了这样的论调，或者这是威佛利故意找来的劲敌，为的就是给拿破仑增加压力，让他赶快找一位妻子，做好继任的准备。这给拿破仑的社交生活添了许多麻烦——忽然间，曾经只满足约会调情的总部姑娘们一个个都变得挑剔起来，好像期待着他会忽然掏出戒指向她们求婚。这让他颇为疲倦，再加上伊利亚出事之后除了机械地工作他什么心思都没有，这一个月以来拿破仑连想都没想过约会的事。  
但是，话说回来，这个说法很快被质疑了。威佛利对拿破仑的倚重有目共睹不说，他对亚当斯的排斥更是明眼人都看得出来。  
“亚当斯的野心太重。”有次他们说起这个话题的时候伊利亚评价，“你也有野心，但为了更多人的利益你可以放弃它，亚当斯则不会。威佛利不喜欢这样的人。”  
你一切都准备停当，信心满满；而你的上司却对此不屑一顾，还青睐一个毛头小子——也难怪像亚当斯这样的人会对拿破仑抱着巨大的敌意了。他甚至不想掩藏，也没有掩藏的必要。两个这样级别的玩家之间没有多少秘密藏得住太久。  
“好久不见，亚当斯先生。”拿破仑伸出手以示友好，虽说两虎相遇必有一斗，现在却还不是撕破脸的时候。  
亚当斯也没拒绝，两只手角力一般握住，哪一边也没有认输的打算。  
“这么早去会场吗，苏洛先生？”松手之后，亚当斯寒暄道。  
“我打算整理一下参会文件，毕竟一个好的特工总该有所准备。”  
“我可是听说，你之前的文件都是你的搭档——不好意思，前搭档，科里亚金先生整理的。”  
拿破仑不由得心里一动。如果不是知道伊利亚还在，他大概当场就要发作，而在总部袭击一名同事的行为，无论出于什么理由，都不会被威佛利赞同。亚当斯知道他的软肋，也摆开了敌对的姿势。  
他笑了笑：“这么说有点夸张了，而且伊利亚对我的帮助又岂止是这一点。他还活着——在我心里。”  
亚当斯应该对他的反应颇为惊讶，但他的脸上什么也没表现出来。  
“别说我了，您和家人最近怎么样？可爱的亚当斯小姐如何？”拿破仑接着说，无辜地眨着眼睛。  
果然，拿破仑一提到他的女儿，亚当斯就紧张起来，也多亏了首席特工的好名声：“我们都很好。苏洛先生，我的女儿年纪比你小得多，而且她已经有了男朋友，你就不要对她有非分之想了。”  
拿破仑得逞地挑了挑眉毛，对亚当斯的话不置可否：“谁知道呢？现在我得回办公室了，后会有期，先生。”

需要整理的文件说多也不多，离开会还差半个多小时，准备工作已经基本完成了。不知怎的，拿破仑的思绪似乎总是飘到下午的对话那里去。他努力回想着与莫瑞尔·亚当斯的一面之缘——别误会，亚当斯说得对，这个女孩对他来说太年轻了。更何况……他摇摇头，打断了之后的想法，重新开始回忆。  
那应该是半年前亚当斯刚到纽约总部的时候。莫瑞尔应该是担心父亲，帮他搬东西过来，还喋喋不休地嘱咐他要注意健康。但当其他工作人员，哪怕是女秘书林德西去找她说话的时候，她都显得非常羞怯。拿破仑作为部长去见新同事的时候偶然看到她一眼，被几个好奇的女孩子堵在墙角，紧张得不行。那可怜的样子让他莫名想起了自己的搭档，于是他忍着笑顺便帮小姑娘解了围。  
从亚当斯那里出来的时候拿破仑的心情不太好。初来乍到的老特工在他面前端起一副前辈的架子，没少挑剔，这让他颇为火大，又不好发作。正要回自己办公室的时候，莫瑞尔却拦住了他。  
“苏洛先生？”她有点犹豫，好像害怕拿破仑把火撒到自己身上一样。  
“啊，有事吗，亚当斯小姐？”即使正在气头上，拿破仑也不会对一位女士发作。何况莫瑞尔只是个孩子。  
“我的父亲……他经常和我提到您，也很欣赏您的工作，或许他态度不太好，但请您不要在意。”  
莫瑞尔这一句话却给拿破仑留下了很深的印象。这个小姑娘比表面看起来聪明得多，因为拿破仑的脾气藏得很好，除了伊利亚还没人能看得透，莫瑞尔却一下点破了。要不是她在察言观色方面天赋秉异，要不就是亚当斯无意说过什么，而那绝不仅仅是欣赏。  
想到这里，拿破仑微笑起来：“没有没有，亚当斯先生非常礼貌。”  
没想到莫瑞尔也笑起来：“这我就知道您在说谎了，苏洛先生。我的父亲我还不了解？”  
“那你也该知道，他对我的态度绝不是欣赏。”  
小姑娘被噎了一句，张开嘴一时没想到怎样应答。忽然地，她又缩回了自己的保护壳，冲拿破仑轻轻一点头，转身跑进了父亲的办公室。  
关心父亲不是什么稀奇的事，莫瑞尔的胆子和机灵劲拿破仑却不常在这个年纪的孩子身上见到——直到现在还有几个刚从生存学校出来的小特工不敢跟他说话呢。如果好好加以培养，莫瑞尔·亚当斯能成为第二个爱普洛·丹丝也未可知。然而考虑到亚当斯自己是从血和火里拼杀出来的，估计他不会把女儿送上同样的路。  
果然，之后好奇的拿破仑查了些资料，发现莫瑞尔只是个普通的学生，从父亲的母校转学到哥伦比亚大学继续念书，没有接受过任何特殊训练。她的生活很简单，除了家人之外就只有几个要好的朋友，连男友都还没有——  
忽然拿破仑想到了问题所在。如果亚当斯没说假话，莫瑞尔现在已经有了个男朋友。这也没什么奇怪的，只是一个女孩子生活里的小插曲，但他特工的直觉却一直绕着这个发展打转。拿破仑皱皱眉头，这是救过他命的直觉，除了伊利亚他唯一相信的东西。这样想着，他拿起通讯器。  
“打开D频，苏洛呼叫丹丝。”

部门会议还是老生常谈，并没什么亮点可言。“吸血鬼”的事情在上次紧急会议之后便没有了任何发展，被派去执行相关调查的特工被分别派去其他任务组，几个案子递上了结案报告，财务、后勤部门也做了相关的报备。  
有一次拿破仑跟伊利亚抱怨起令人昏昏欲睡的会议内容，伊利亚告诉他这就是自己永远不想当行政人员的原因。  
“那等你到了四十岁的时候打算怎么办？”  
“去实验室。”伊利亚耸耸肩，“或者离开UNCLE。有可能祖国会把我带回去，也有可能我们根本活不到那个时候。”  
拿破仑忘了自己怎么回答，可能是一句俏皮话吧。但他清楚地记得自己一点也不喜欢伊利亚所说的后几种可能。离开他？他试图想象没有伊利亚的生活是什么样子，惊慌地发现那世界将变得如何寡淡浅薄。  
就像现在，他苦笑起来。即使是一个月之后失而复得，事情也变得不一样了。上一次见到伊利亚只是昨晚，在他看来却像是已经过了太多的时间。他试图说服自己这就像伊利亚去单独出勤，但仍然不一样——那时候他知道伊利亚多久会回来，也知道他是否遇到了危险。现在他什么也不知道。  
他无意识地将手伸到外套里，轻捻着通讯器，偏巧那根细小的笔在这时候响了起来。拿破仑从座位上一跃而起，看了威佛利一眼——老爷子点点头，往会议室外面走去。  
“苏洛。”  
“拿破仑？”是爱普洛的声音，“你叫我调查的事情有结果了。亚当斯小姐刚进大学就遇到一个在读硕士的男人，并很快与他坠入爱河。这个男人今年已经三十六岁了……”  
“三十六岁？”拿破仑瞪大了眼睛，“亚当斯还说我年龄太大不合适！”  
爱普洛在另一端大笑了几声，然后又恢复了正经的口气：“别担心，拿破仑，这不是你的问题。你知道这个男人是谁吗？  
“他的名字是雅各布·布莱顿。”


	5. 4

拿破仑回到家的时候刚刚过了七点。开完会，他又去找爱普洛和马克详细了解了一下他们调查到的东西。雅各布·布莱顿就是莫瑞尔的男朋友？或许他的潜意识有过这样的猜想，也是为什么他的直觉会一直纠缠在这里：他们都在哥伦比亚大学念书，确实有产生联系的可能性。然而这个几率太小，所以拿破仑选择性地忽略了这个关联。  
但是这又说明了什么呢？  
“除了我们几个，现在没有人知道雅各布已经死了——呃，希望如此。至于尸体在哪儿更是只有伊利亚清楚了。”马克的话打断了他的思路，“我觉得亚当斯小姐最近一定很心焦。”  
“没准她已经让她的父亲帮忙找人了。”拿破仑想了想说，“如果亚当斯查到线索的话，对伊利亚的处境相当不利。”  
爱普洛点了点头：“老亚当斯只有这一个女儿，对她的事肯定上心。这样说来，我们得想个法子转开他的注意力才行。拿破仑，你必须趁早把事情告诉伊利亚，让他有个准备。”  
趁早，说起来容易。他现在甚至没有联络伊利亚的办法——通讯器肯定不能用，又不知道伊利亚在那里落脚，只能等着他的搭档来找他，这样被动的局面让他说不出地恼火。  
所以，想想看他回到家时的心情吧。本该漆黑一片的公寓现在灯火通明，厨房里还飘来一阵阵食物的味道。至于那个正在心情很好地哼着歌的人，不是伊利亚又是谁？  
“伊利亚！”拿破仑把公文包丢在沙发上，三步并作两步跑进餐厅，“你好吗？”  
两碟白酱海鲜意大利面被摆在桌子两端，伊利亚穿着拿破仑的艾米姨妈送给他的小黄围裙，看起来……看起来好极了。  
“当然，拿破仑。你怎么样？部门会议是不是又很无聊？”  
“你窃听了部门会议？”  
伊利亚瞟了他一眼：“不，我有更好的事可做。”  
“比如？”  
“找老朋友叙叙旧。”看着拿破仑不解地抬眉，伊利亚又继续说下去，“对了，谢谢你的人造血浆。我差点就饿得去找个人吸两口了。”  
拿破仑被逗得大笑起来。伊利亚没有笑。  
“……你不是说真的吧？”过了一会儿，尴尬地停住笑声，拿破仑才犹豫着开口。伊利亚听得懂他的潜台词，找个无辜的人？找个我们救过的人？  
他的搭档眨了眨眼：“我知道真那么干你肯定会生我的气，所以我没有。放心吧。”  
就因为这个原因？  
伊利亚却不想再继续这个话题：“老托尼见到我很开心。他给我做了一个检查，发现我除了心脏和肺之外的绝大多数器官都还在正常运转，你说是不是很奇怪？不过也难怪我需要外来的血液作为动力。我们还是不知道THRUSH到底做了什么。”  
提到案件本身，拿破仑才想起更重要的事。但在他开口之前，伊利亚先举起了手。  
“有什么话到餐桌上再说，我可不想把面条放凉了。”

拿破仑坐在餐桌前，抿了一口佐餐的酒，忍不住笑起来：“白酱面陪维桑托，不得不说成为吸血鬼无疑提高了你的品味，老朋友。我差点以为你会拿伏特加上来。”  
伊利亚白了他一眼：“你刚才不是有什么话要说吗？”  
“是。今天我有个意外发现，你还记得亚当斯吗？”  
“伦敦的前首席加上我们实验室的人，我能不记得吗，”他的搭档听到这名字立刻眯起了眼睛，“他找你麻烦了？”  
“没有。不过爱普洛发现他的女儿，莫瑞尔·亚当斯，不巧正是你杀掉的那个小布莱顿的女朋友。”  
伊利亚眨了眨眼睛：“哦。”  
“哦？”  
“我说他书里夹着的照片为什么那么眼熟。不过他们是怎么扯到一起的？亚当斯知道雅各布和老布莱顿的联系吗？”  
“这个我还不知道，不过现在我们必须假设亚当斯已经介入了这件事。”拿破仑担忧地看了看伊利亚，“万一他查到线索……”  
伊利亚摇摇头：“据我所知，他根本没在查这事。”  
“可是……”  
“我设了几个烟雾弹，拿破仑。任何人，甚至包括你，在调查这件事的时候都一定会触碰到这些警报。所以如果有人在查这件事，我现在已经知道了。但是没有，什么动静都没有。所以，要不然是莫瑞尔根本没有把这事告诉她父亲，要不就是他不想查，无论什么原因。”  
拿破仑这才稍微松了口气。被那样一个对手紧咬着尾巴，即使是对伊利亚来说也算是麻烦事一件。他又往嘴里塞了一口面条，这意粉煮得筋道弹牙，酱汁的浓郁和海鲜的鲜香调和恰到好处，再配上口感绝佳的冰白葡萄酒，他忽然意识到连上次享受这样一顿像样的晚餐也是很久之前的事了。  
拿破仑忽然觉得喉咙干涩。  
“伊利亚？”他的搭档抬起头看他，“你……每天晚上都会回来吗？”  
“你想什么呢。”伊利亚皱了皱眉头，“我这些天要去一趟伦敦。”  
“伦敦？为什么？”拿破仑觉得胃里一沉，食物都失去了味道，“你要在那里待多久？”  
“我不知道。是这样的，我给你看一件东西。”说着，伊利亚从贴身的内袋掏出一张明信片，递到了拿破仑手里。  
“‘敬爱的布莱顿教授，’”拿破仑逐字念出来，“‘感谢您的关心，我近一阵身体好了许多。您也知道，人到了我们这个年纪，风吹雨打都是禁不起的’……这是什么？”  
伊利亚没说话，示意他继续看。拿破仑匆匆扫过整段文字，发现这不过一个老女人的家务事，没有什么与案件相关的地方，知道他看到最后一句话。  
“‘顺便问问您，我的万尼亚最近怎么样了？再次感谢您这些年的照顾’——万尼亚？”  
伊利亚点点头：“‘伊万’的爱称。这张明信片的署名是伊莲娜·罗曼诺芙娜，一个俄罗斯人。从我们所掌握的布莱顿的资料来看，他除了去过乌克兰一段时间，与俄罗斯没有任何交集。这个万尼亚会是谁？  
“我现在还没有答案，但我有一个猜想。”  
“雅各布？”  
伊利亚笑起来：“没错。我们只知道他是布莱顿的养子，但对他的来历一无所知。我打算拿着这个地址去拜访一下这位罗曼诺芙娜女士。”  
“以什么身份？”  
“你觉得呢，还有什么比雅各布·布莱顿更好？”  
拿破仑摇了摇头：“这太冒险了，伊利亚。你怎么知道罗曼诺芙娜没有见过雅各布，或者他的照片？你怎么知道他们没有书信来往？我们都不知道他是几岁的时候被带走的。”  
“首先，布莱顿自己都没有雅各布的照片。而且，我翻遍了布莱顿和雅各布所有的东西，都没有找到一张罗曼诺芙娜之前的信件，而这又肯定不是第一封。我觉得可能是老布莱顿把它们都烧了——他根本不想让雅各布知道他母亲的存在。也难怪，对一个THRUSH研究员来说，联系自然是越少越好。至于最后一点，如果雅各布甚至不曾好奇有关母亲的事，他一定很小就离开了。我可以假装不记得小时候的事。”  
拿破仑仍然将信将疑，但事到如今也确实没有更好的办法。雅各布·布莱顿身上的谜团越来越多了，他现在有点希望伊利亚没杀掉这个人，或许从他那里能问出点什么。不过，他可不打算就这样把伊利亚放走，至少有一个要求俄罗斯人必须答应。  
“我和你一起去。”  
“那纽约这边的事你要怎么办？你用什么身份？”  
“纽约这边有爱普洛和马克盯着，暂时没什么问题。身份的话，你的朋友怎么样？‘爸爸不放心我一个人出门……’”  
“雅各布已经三十六岁了，拿破仑。”他的搭档一脸恶心地看着他。  
拿破仑耸耸肩膀。伊利亚翻了个白眼。  
“好吧，我们需要花点时间准备。我看看老托尼要多长时间能做出足够的血浆。”

三天之后，从后勤处女孩的手里接过两张去往伦敦的机票时，拿破仑选择性地忽略了她好奇的眼神。当然，UNCLE的员工知道不该问的不要问这种基本规则，但是一名特工出勤拿两张机票确实不是常见的情况。  
“我自己也能弄到身份和机票。”他听到伊利亚不满地嘟囔。现在他们坐在候机厅里，准备用雅各布·布莱顿和亚瑟·金斯利的身份登机。  
“我知道——你是个聪明的俄罗斯人，”拿破仑顺手理了理伊利亚耳边的碎发，“你怎么连头发都不剪一下，罗曼诺芙娜女士看到自己的儿子这副不修边幅的样子该是什么感想？”  
伊利亚不耐烦地挡开他的手，继续瞪着前面的椅子，连看都没看拿破仑一眼。  
拿破仑做出一个有点受伤的表情，伊利亚还是没理他。不得已，他叹了口气：“伊利亚，我猜这是老头子在跟你示好。”  
“哦？”伊利亚干笑了一下，“他为什么要跟我示好？”  
“威佛利想让你回来。”  
“你确定不是你想让我回去？”  
“我想，伊利亚。我每天都想。但是你知道我的意思。我们是威佛利的最佳组合，虽然我一个人也能执行任务，但是那是不一样的。”终于，他的搭档转过头来，目光如炬。  
“谁说执行任务的时候你会一个人去？”  
“我不明白，伊利亚……”拿破仑犹豫着开口。  
“别装傻，你明白得很。你觉得我会放心你一个人没有支援地去做任务？拿破仑，我……”  
伊利亚蓦地停住了。他们沉默了很久，各怀心事。这时候机场的广播响起，登机时间到了，周围的旅客纷纷站起身来，提着行李向检票口走去。  
“拿破仑，只有你是重要的。”伊利亚像叹气一样说，声音轻得像一片羽毛，像一个幻觉。


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentty's Day <3  
> 情喵节更新~

在飞机上他们把精力放在了当前的形势上，默契地忘掉了候机时的小插曲。  
“现在我们基本能确定THRUSH不是幕后主使了，”拿破仑翻阅着手里的文件，“把人变成吸血鬼的研究项目确实一直在进行，但一切都归布莱顿主管，THRUSH本身并没有很大的兴趣。很明显他们没料到他会成功，更没料到他还留着一手。”  
“代码控制。”伊利亚心事重重，“这是我们必须赶在那个人之前拿到笔记本的原因。我不知道代码是怎样植入的，这让我非常被动。你砍过头吗，拿破仑？”  
“什么？”  
“砍头。把人的脑袋砍下来。我知道这很难办到，但是如果我被控制了……”  
“停，科里亚金。”拿破仑有点恼火，也不知道是生谁的气，“我会杀人没错，但是我拒绝用这么野蛮的方法。而且对你，我做不到。  
他深吸一口气：“你知道吗，你第一次来找我的时候……我准备好了，不管你打算一枪干掉我还是吸干我的血我都无所谓，我不会反抗，伊利亚。我不会伤害你。人总得有个底线。”  
他的搭档眼神变得柔软，忽然闪烁着说不清的东西，“那你也要知道，我也不会伤害你的。至少在我的控制属于自己的时候。”  
“我一直知道。”  
“那就好。”伊利亚点点头，又换回了办事的口气，“其实这一次去伦敦我还有一个想法。拿破仑，在纽约的时候我隐约觉得有人在追踪我，试图找到我。但那个人很耐心，也很会掩藏踪迹，我试着反向追踪他的时候总在失败。”  
“所以你打算引蛇出洞？”  
“虽然我不觉得那个人会跟过来。，但我的直觉告诉我，这人并不是一个匿名的随机罪犯。一旦他，或者她做出什么不合常理的事，我们一定会知道。”  
“你有什么目标人物吗？”拿破仑问。  
“如果你有，我就有。”他的搭档回答。然后他们对视一下，都笑起来。  
“罗曼诺芙娜在这件事之中的位置很有趣。她可能什么都不知道，也可能知道一切。她可能会告诉我们一些关键的线索，也可能把我们置于危险境地。这是一着险棋啊，朋友。”  
“我知道。”伊利亚这时候正好捏着那一张明信片，“但我的直觉说她值得一赌。”  
“赌？直觉？”拿破仑挑挑眉毛，“现在我忽然有点怀疑你是不是我的伊利亚了。那个悲观的现实主义者。”  
“变成某种科学怪人自然会多少对你的心态产生些影响。”  
“你真的有必要杀了那些人吗？”  
伊利亚有些烦躁地扭过头去看窗外：“你可以选择相信我，也可以不管这事，但是别问这么多问题，拿破仑。很多事我还需要更多的时间才能找到答案。”  
他朋友的口气让拿破仑觉得心里一凉。或许那并不是个好问题，但是伊利亚从来不会让他不要关心自己。他们都知道这段关系已经超过了那一个层次。  
“……当然。对不起，伊利亚。”  
“没事。不过拿破仑，如果事情往坏的方向发展了，保护好你自己。最好离我远一点。”  
拿破仑闭上眼睛，说出他最无害的谎言：“我答应你，伊利亚。”

还没出机场，拿破仑的通讯器就响起来。  
“苏洛。”  
“拿破仑！”是爱普洛，“新情况。今天早上莫瑞尔出现在总部了。”  
“莫瑞尔？她在总部做什么？”  
“是这样的，今天一大早我们就听到行政部那边吵闹的声音，过去才发现是莫瑞尔正在和她的父亲争吵。她很生气，亚当斯当然更生气，他这次可丢人了。”爱普洛笑了两声，亚当斯对拿破仑的糟糕态度把这位前特工放进了丹丝小姐的黑名单，“不过，最后还是莫瑞尔败下阵来。亚当斯进了办公室，她靠着墙角抹眼泪。于是我就去问她能不能帮到她什么。你猜她怎么说？  
“莫瑞尔说她知道雅各布在哪儿了。伦敦。她想让父亲帮她弄到飞机票。”  
“她一定是追踪到了我的假身份。”拿破仑有意无意地把重音咬在“我”字上面，同时扫了伊利亚一眼，他的搭档会意地点头。在这样的通讯里伊利亚还不能出现。  
“是。我答应帮她详细地查一下，而且约了她一起去咖啡厅。就今天中午。我希望能问出些重要的东西，尤其是她怎么查到的……当然，我不知道有多少能是真话。”  
“不管怎么说，先问问看吧。回见，爱普洛，谢谢你。”  
“现在事情变得有趣得很了。”伊利亚似乎在思考着什么，一副饶有兴味的样子，“我当时可没想到上钩的会是亚当斯小姐。”  
“这破坏了你的计划？”  
“当然没有，直觉告诉我亚当斯小姐是无辜的，但肯定不是和案子毫无关联的。至于能顺着她找到多少线索，那就要靠爱普洛和马克了。”  
拿破仑微笑起来：“而且我敢说，这事让我更觉得某人身上有蹊跷。现在，小蝙蝠，我们该去看看伦敦藏着些什么秘密了。”

爱普洛·丹丝取了一块方糖丢进杯中，用勺子轻轻搅了搅。她瞟了一眼马克的方向，特工穿着不显眼的外套坐在角落里，刚好被一盆植物挡住。爱普洛在心里叹了口气，希望自己的搭档不要不小心被莫瑞尔发现了。这甚至算不上是调查，只是她随意地请莫瑞尔来喝下午茶，顺便谈一谈她需要什么帮助。或许她能问出些讯息，那再好不过了。自从……自从伊利亚被子弹击中的那一夜，她和马克还没能见到他们的朋友。这事越早结束越好。  
说着人就来了。莫瑞尔·亚当斯穿着一条碎花小裙子，小心翼翼地走到爱普洛的桌边。她朝特工笑了笑，眼睛假装不在意地打量着对方。看来亚当斯还是教了自己女儿些本领的，然而在受过专业训练的爱普洛面前，这未免有些小巫见大巫。  
“下午好，亚当斯小姐。我擅做主张点了玫瑰茶，希望你不介意。”她微笑着对姑娘说，一边看着她坐下。  
“当然没关系，”近距离来看，莫瑞尔明显因为最近发生的事而备受困扰，神色疲惫。她说起话来礼貌得体，但有气无力的，“叫我莫瑞尔就行了，丹丝小姐。我还要多依靠您帮忙呢。”  
“那你也要叫我爱普洛，莫瑞尔。你能详细和我说说你男朋友的事吗？”  
提到雅各布，莫瑞尔的笑容一下就消失了，泛红的眼圈显得颇为可怜。“雅各布本来好好的，大概半个月之前却忽然变得有些神经质，念叨着有人要害他什么的。我叫他去看精神科，他也不去。一周前他切断了和我所有的联系，留下个消息叫我别找他，还说担心自己快被发现了。我不明白他什么意思！这些天我越想越觉得不对劲，怎么也找不到雅各布。我甚至查到了他最后住的那家旅店，但没有他的人影，也没人记得他。不得已我才去找爸爸帮忙，可是他……”说着，这姑娘就低声哭了起来。  
爱普洛拿一张纸巾递给她：“我一直有些好奇，莫瑞尔，你的消息都是怎么查来的？可靠吗？”  
莫瑞尔擦了擦眼睛：“或许我不是你们那样的特工，爱普洛，但我是爸爸的女儿。该有的技术和人脉我都有，比如雅各布去了伦敦的事，那是我在机场工作的一个朋友告诉我的。你说，他到伦敦干什么去了？他真的有危险吗？”  
“或许他在处理些什么事情，很快就会回来了，莫瑞尔。”  
“我可不这么觉得。我不知道为什么，但感觉很不好……我感觉，我感觉他再也不会回来了。”说着她看起来又要哭。  
“你父亲，为什么他不帮你？”  
这问题一出来，莫瑞尔的表情僵了一下，迅速低下眼睛。半晌她才犹豫地开口：“我也不知道，爱普洛。他有他的理由，我怎么会知道呢？”

“包尔敦斯街15号，就是这里了。”伊利亚抬起头，隔着墨镜打量眼前的房子。在这一条大街上这二层的小楼倒是不算起眼，白色的墙，精致的花园，门前还停着一辆红色的小汽车。  
拿破仑一路上都若有所思，不知道是在想着丹丝那边的情况，还是对于他假扮成罗曼诺芙娜夫人的亡子心有不安，尤其是那男孩还是伊利亚亲手杀死的。  
其实他的搭档说得没错，他确实没有杀掉雅各布的必要。这个男人，据他了解，从未涉足过有关THRUSH的活动，这一次他也只是跟着布莱顿邮寄笔记本的地址找到他家，又找去他所住旅店的。如果不是想结束或者报复那串代码带来的钻心疼痛，伊利亚甚至还想留着他当线索，去挖出幕后的主使——虽然现在，随着照片里那女孩身份的揭晓，他已经基本锁定了那个人。  
他困惑的是对方为什么还没有真正的行动。有两种可能性，一是伊利亚藏得很好，对方找不到他的踪迹，但这几乎不可能。与拿破仑开玩笑说的不同，伊利亚并没有忽然变成一个机会主义者。如果他感觉到了有人在追踪他，那对方也一定感觉到了他就在不远处，这就是猎人与猎物的游戏。另一个可能性更有意思，或许对方之所以迟迟不收网，是因为他手里并没有可以控制伊利亚的那一件东西。笔记本。  
所以，笔记本在哪里呢？  
时间差不多了，在敲门之前，他得把自己沉浸在愧疚之中的搭档喊醒。  
“拿破仑？”  
如果拿破仑给他吓了一跳，他并没有表现出来。特工歪着头朝他眨眨眼睛，一副无辜的表情。  
“我要去敲门了。你还记得我们的安排吗？”  
“当然了伊利亚，我你还信不过？亚瑟·金斯利，”拿破仑指指自己，“一直想来伦敦旅行。正巧他的老朋友雅各布的养父刚刚过世，临终前交代养子去伦敦看看他的母亲。这计划的问题在于白天我不能总是呆在房子里——如果我们能住下的话，但我会在周围盯着有没有不该有的动静，并把交谈的任务交给你。你确定吗，伊利亚？魅力可不是你的长项。”  
最后的这句话不但让伊利亚想笑，还让他玩心大起。  
“你确定吗，拿破——仑？”弱化第一个音节，几乎成为柔软的鼻音；拖长第二个音节，像猫咪一样发出喉音。眼睛半是真诚半是玩味地望着他的搭档，伊利亚扯动唇角，露出他最富深意的微笑。拿破仑一点机会都没有。  
满意地看着他的搭档愣在原地，伊利亚上前两步，按响了这栋房子的门铃。


	7. 6

伊莲娜·罗曼诺芙娜照常早早起床，将房子里面收拾干净，到街上去买了新鲜的面包、蔬果和牛奶，伴着歌剧唱片用过早餐，收拾好碗碟，又坐到书桌前看近日收到的信。仍然没有布莱顿的复信，这让她有些焦急。啊，不要误会了，伊莲娜只想要得到儿子的消息，她可从来不喜欢那个倔强古怪的老科学家——或者妹夫当初是这样介绍的，而她从来没机会弄清楚他到底是做什么的。但那个时候她有什么办法呢？可怜的小伊万，啼哭声都要让她心碎了！布莱顿可倒好，一张照片也没给她寄过，每次的信上只草草说两句，像是厌烦她一样。她在心里叹了口气，自从丈夫过世起，她就动了将儿子带来伦敦的心思，可是又深知伊万已经不再是个小孩子了，或许在美国已经成了家。她甚至不知道儿子是不是知道自己母亲的身份——布莱顿从来没有让她和伊万联系上的意思。  
不过还好，她还有小凯瑟琳。当初妹妹一家九死一生逃来伦敦，却又染上该死的传染病，只剩下小女儿一个活人。在他们的葬礼上，小姑娘的嗓子都哭哑了。也难怪，这孩子刚刚见过凶残的战火，看过身边那么多人死去，连亲哥哥也失散了，现在父母又死得这样悲惨！伊莲娜揽着侄女的肩膀，发誓不管怎样也要把她养大。她的丈夫也可怜小凯瑟琳的命运，再加上他们夫妻没有儿女，自然同意了将小姑娘过继到膝下。凯瑟琳也争气得很，跑去巴黎念了大学，又在法国当起了服装设计师。巴黎，那多事之地……她摇摇头，不过女儿隔几个月总会回来看看自己，这不，又寄信来说下个月就回家。伊莲娜捧着信纸笑得合不拢嘴。  
偏巧这个时候门铃响起来了，能是谁呢？伊莲娜可不常有访客，丈夫生前生意伙伴倒是来去不断，现在除了几位朋友还偶尔上门，别人也都不来了。想到这里她有些不平，自己手里还握着丈夫的股份，难道这些人不拿自己当回事？她也常跟几个女朋友聚会，但从来都不在她的家里。  
或许是前来探病的？她身子才刚好些。可是也没几个人知道她生病的事，伊莲娜骨头硬得很，最不喜欢给人看见自己脆弱无力的样子。连凯瑟琳也不知道，她不想叫女儿担心。  
这样想着，她到了门边上。  
“谁呀？”  
“您好，罗曼诺芙娜女士在家吗？”门外是个小伙子的声音，听起来彬彬有礼。伊莲娜想了想，把门打开了。  
“我就是。你找我有什么事吗？”她一边回答一边打量着站在眼前的两个男人。站在后面的高个子礼节性地朝她微笑着，面前这个男孩矮一些，有着金色的发丝和蓝色的眼眸，就像她年轻的时候一样，就像小凯瑟琳一样。如果她有个儿子，如果……  
“我是雅各布·布莱顿。”他说。伊莲娜在那一瞬间几乎没有反应过来他在说什么，雅各布，雅各布·布莱顿——那是——  
“老雅各布·布莱顿的养子，夫人。我带来了您上一次寄来的明信片。”说着，年轻人将手中的卡片递给了她，而那上面正是她自己的字体，是她不久前寄给老布莱顿的那一张。老雅各布·布莱顿……  
当她再抬起头的时候，泪水已经模糊了她的视线：“伊万……”

拿破仑看着罗曼诺芙娜的反应，虽然脸上还挂着职业性的笑容，但心里却满不是滋味。站在这里的不过是一个无辜者，一个母亲。她激动地流着眼泪念叨儿子的名字，伊万，我的万尼亚……她什么都还不知道。在她看不到的地方，他的手轻轻碰了碰伊利亚的后背。他的朋友心领神会地给了罗曼诺芙娜夫人一个拥抱，带着些许有意无意的犹豫。  
过了一会儿，伊利亚退后一步，还被罗曼诺芙娜夫人牵着双手。他看起来还算自如，不过从他绷紧的脊背来看，拿破仑知道他并不喜欢这样亲近的接触。至少这给了那位可怜的女士一些安慰，他想。  
“快进来，我的孩子，还有你的朋友，快进来坐。你们要咖啡还是茶？”就这样罗曼诺芙娜夫人招呼着他们进入宅邸之中。这房子说大也不大，双层复式楼，屋内的小雕塑、花瓶和油画却也不少，衬着朱红的地毯和米白色纹花的墙纸显得颇为阔气。进了客厅是一张漆皮的沙发，拿破仑和伊利亚按着女主人的意思坐下，面前便摆上了热气腾腾的茶水。拿破仑没有喝，伊利亚却毫不客气地端起杯子尝了一口，朝他眨眨眼睛。  
“夫人。”伊利亚刚一开口，罗曼诺芙娜就抢着打断了他。  
“别这么生疏，我的孩子。叫我……就叫我伊莲娜。”她的脸上泛着红晕，或许也是意识到让一个从未谋面的成年男子管自己叫母亲是很别扭的事。拿破仑心里又起了些怜悯，伊利亚倒是明显地松了一口气。  
“伊莲娜，是这样的。上周……”特工摆出一副悲伤的样子，“上周父亲去世了，心脏病突发，送去医院的时候已经……”  
“哦。”尽管早些时候还在埋怨布莱顿的不近人情，这时候罗曼诺芙娜也跟着悲伤起来，毕竟他养大了她的孩子，“布莱顿……布莱顿是个好人，如果没有他那时候我真的不知道要怎么办……”  
“在临终之前他让我来找你，伊莲娜。他说，他说你是我的母亲，我至少应该见你一面。”  
拿破仑看着女人的表情浮上些许歉疚和局促，决定转开话题，让气氛稍稍活跃一些。他端起茶杯放到嘴边，然后轻轻咳了几下。  
“慢点喝，亚瑟。”伊利亚会意地转过头来，轻拍着他的后背。  
“对了，雅各布，你还没介绍你的朋友给我呢。”伊莲娜果然适时地接住了对话。  
“真抱歉，伊莲娜。这是亚瑟·金斯利，我的老朋友。他一直想来伦敦看看，苦于没有机会。这回趁着我来拜访就跟着一起来了。”  
罗曼诺芙娜轻笑起来，伸出右手：“刚刚失礼了，金斯利先生。希望你别在意，我见到雅各布实在是有些激动。”  
“怎么会，罗曼诺芙娜女士。”拿破仑托着那只手，轻落一吻，“能见到雅各布的母亲是我的殊荣。您知道，我们是非常要好的朋友。”  
随意地寒暄一阵之后，眼见就到了午饭时间。像计划之中那样，伊利亚站起身来告辞。  
“今天冒昧造访，打扰您了。现在我们就不再耽误您午餐了，伊莲娜。”  
罗曼诺芙娜连忙站起来抓住他的手：“别走，别走，我刚想留你们吃饭呢！”  
“这怎么好意思……”  
“你可别跟我客套，孩子。我不但要留下你们吃饭，还要留你们住在这里！”  
拿破仑和伊利亚对视一眼。  
“既然这样，伊莲娜，”伊利亚诚恳地看着罗曼诺芙娜的眼睛，“你可以叫我‘伊万’吗，我想知道我原本的名字听起来是什么样子……”  
罗曼诺芙娜的眼眶一红，泪水淌下脸庞。

下午也仍然过得没有太多波折，有拿破仑这个“外人”在，伊利亚当然不方便问起“自己”的身世。但是至少他们知道了罗曼诺芙娜有一个过世的丈夫，还有一个收养的女儿。  
提起名叫凯瑟琳的姑娘，罗曼诺芙娜显然是自豪得很，一会儿说她多么聪明能干，一会儿又夸她如何漂亮动人——“眼睛像水一样蓝，头发是太阳的金色！她上学的时候门门成绩都是最佳……”，拿破仑听得直挑眉毛，伊利亚则在旁边嗔怪地瞪着他。  
“某种程度上凯瑟琳算是我的妹妹，拿破仑。”趁着罗曼诺芙娜转身去厨房添水的时候，伊利亚压低了声音和他说，“你可别动歪脑子。”  
拿破仑无辜地举起双手：“她又不在这儿，而且你也不是伊万啊，别太入戏了。”  
伊利亚闷闷不乐地转过头去，若有所思。  
快要各自退回卧室休息的时候，罗曼诺芙娜又问了一次：“你们真的只需要一个房间吗？”  
拿破仑和伊利亚一起点点头。  
这位夫人想了想，噗嗤一下乐了出来。伊利亚一下子窘迫得不行，最后只好又转头去瞪着拿破仑，好像这是他的错一样。拿破仑倒是不太介意，朝伊莲娜眨了眨眼睛，道了晚安，故意拽着伊利亚的手肘回了房间。  
草草收拾了一下之后，在飞机上颠簸甚久的两人就挤在一张床上睡了。  
“你真的有必要让伊莲娜那样误会吗？”伊利亚睡前迷迷糊糊地抱怨，“你这下可是一点跟凯瑟琳的机会都没有了。”  
拿破仑无所谓地耸耸肩，才想起他的搭档在黑夜里并不能看到自己的动作。事实上，他确实没对凯瑟琳有什么非分之想。可能是姑娘并没在她的面前，也可能是……在罗曼诺芙娜夸赞着自己聪明漂亮的女儿时，他的脑子里全都是另一个人。他忍不住让眼神朝着床的另一侧飘去。  
“我说，伊利亚？”他伸出手想要触碰金色的发丝，却又在冷空气里弯曲了手指，“吸血鬼也用睡觉吗？”  
伊利亚呻吟一声：“我说过我有一大半脏器还在活动呢……现在闭嘴，让我好好休息。”  
拿破仑听话地安静下来。过了一会儿。  
“伊利亚？你大概什么时候需要血浆？我可不想被……”  
“拿破仑！”

“拿破仑？”  
他猛地睁开眼睛。伊利亚凑得很近，蓝色的瞳孔反射着窗外投进的月光，格外明亮。  
“怎么了伊利亚……”他甩甩头，让自己清醒一些，“你需要血袋吗？你知道……”  
“不，不，”伊利亚不耐烦地打断他，“是你怎么了。刚才你忽然开始说梦话，还乱动。我叫醒你之前你在尖叫着我的名字。要是把罗曼诺芙娜吵醒我们可就不好办了！”  
“我？我……”拿破仑刚要回答，忽然脑子里闪现出了梦的片段。冰冷的街巷，翻倒的垃圾桶，红蓝交织的刺目光线，伊利亚，伊利亚……  
“我梦到你死了。”  
“……哦。”伊利亚的脸上浮出明白的样子，“你做这些梦有多久了？”  
“自从……你知道。但是你回来之后少了许多。”  
伊利亚安静了一会儿，在黑暗里看不清他脸上的表情。拿破仑这才注意到自己的手被握在另一只手中，那曾经火热而现在微凉的身体贴上他的。  
“闭上眼睛，拿破仑。”他照着做了，在额头上得到轻柔的一吻。  
“现在没事了，拿破仑，我就在这里。”伊利亚的声音低沉，这让他在异国的夜感到久违的安稳，“没事了，我还在这里。”  
如果有眼泪打湿了枕头，他们谁也没有提起。


	8. 7

第二天，拿破仑本想早些出去，留下伊利亚和罗曼诺芙娜夫人在家，也好尽早问出雅各布·布莱顿的身世。纽约那边虽然有爱普洛和马克坐镇，他也还是有些放心不下。  
伊利亚却显得气定神闲的样子，甚至在早饭的时候提出想要和拿破仑一起市区逛逛。罗曼诺芙娜自然同意，她自己倒是推说身子还不好，跟不上两个年轻人不说，疲累起来反而要扰了他们的兴致。就这样，只有他们两个出了门，拿破仑脖子上还挎着一台相机。  
“你有什么打算？”在出门的路上拿破仑压低了声音问，“我还想早点弄清事情回纽约去。总觉得那边水很深，安稳不了几天。”  
“这我知道，拿破仑。但是我现在也需要时间——一是我自己身上还有很多不清不楚的事，你还记得你之前问过我的吗？我为什么要杀了所有那些人，不管有没有必要？我不知道，我不知道THRUSH的实验对我造成了什么影响，只知道我现在对于取走一条生命毫无心理负担。这让我有些担心。  
“还有，更关键的是那个笔记本。我推测对方没有行动是因为笔记本不在他的手里——这可能要爱普洛他们帮我们调查清楚。”伊利亚的回答确实有些道理，在对方走下一步棋之前远离是非之地做好准备也是明智之举。  
“但是你想怎么搞清楚，你现在可没法借用伦敦的医疗设备和实验室。”  
伊利亚耸耸肩膀：“别忘了我在这里上过大学，而且工作过一段时间，拿破仑，有些朋友还是能帮得上忙的。”  
拿破仑赞同地点点头，又忽然皱起眉来：“现在我们是去找人的？你昨天可没告诉我。”  
伊利亚没说话，只是冲着他笑了一下。拿破仑心里一颤，顿时觉得当务之急就是弄清楚伊利亚到底在想什么。

罗伊·汤普森不喜欢早起。他每天睡到中午，工作起来却也不偷懒，不到凌晨不停手。这样生活节律的人在实验室里也是不少，所以除了执行部门的特工们，也就只有他们研究员有这种随意上班的特权了。实验室很少有什么紧急任务，罗伊也养不成随时待命的习惯，所以，直到门被砸得砰砰响，他才一惊之下从床上坐起来。  
“谁呀？”一边走去开门，罗伊一边在心底抱怨着太阳从西边出来了。就算有急事UNCLE也应该打电话吧？  
忽然他一僵，冷汗冒了一头。  
如果不是UNCLE呢？他的生活圈子很小， 除了实验室的几个朋友，偌大的伦敦也没有更多的熟人了。难道会是THRUSH？可是THRUSH来找他有什么用，他手头现在连个特殊项目都没有，机密就更别提了。但是谁能说得准呢？作为实验人员的他可没有配枪……其实有了也没用处，罗伊想，真枪他连摸都没摸过。  
愣神的功夫，大门又被啪啪拍了几下。没办法，罗伊只能硬着头皮蹭过去。估计不是THRUSH，不然他这扇小破门根本挡不住，早被人轰开了。  
门一开，一个拳头就照着他脑门招呼过来。罗伊吓得眼睛一闭，半天没觉得被敲上，这才敢抬眼皮。  
伊利亚·科里亚金站在外面，黑着脸瞧着他。  
“伊……伊利亚？”罗伊受到的惊吓可不比看见THRUSH小，把这位晾在楼道里半天，等会儿也够他受的，“什么风把你吹过来了？”  
“有事要你帮忙。”罗伊心说伊利亚倒还是老样子，找人帮忙也敢摆着张臭脸。可是话又说回来，不管伊利亚的脾气多不好，他遇到麻烦的时候，凡是他的朋友没有一个不心甘情愿要帮他的。可能是伊利亚确实有种特殊的魅力，也可能是所有人都知道，不管他们为伊利亚做了什么，他都会为他们做同样的事。  
说话间，伊利亚就自己大摇大摆进了门，后面还跟着一位罗伊没见过的人，比伊利亚脸色还黑，也不知道在想什么。  
“好久不见你还是起那么晚，最近又做什么大项目了？”  
“你可别抬举我了老大，自从你走了实验室一天不如一天，光是忙，没效率。”罗伊硬着头皮也只能实话实说。伊利亚听了这话肯定开心不了，想当初伊利亚主管实验室的时候可是高标准严要求，恨不能他们人人都换个跟他一样好使的脑子。  
果不其然，伊利亚眉头一拧：“不是有弗兰克在吗？他也没带你们做点什么？”  
提到弗兰克，罗伊心里又是一凉。老头子人是倔了点，但是在实验室确实也是倍受爱戴的元老，当初伊利亚在这边的时候和老人家关系也是很亲近。可是……“弗兰克不在了，伊利亚。去年年底的时候老爷子心脏病突发……没救过来。”  
果然，伊利亚的脸色又难看了几分：“为什么没人告诉我？”  
罗伊缩缩脖子：“我想着你那边忙，不好分心，就叫他们压下去了。”  
眼看伊利亚还要说什么，他旁边那位忽然开口了。

“现在没时间叙旧，伊利亚，别忘了正事。”拿破仑看自己搭档的脸色越来越差，赶在他发作之前拽住了他的胳膊。伊利亚狠狠瞪了他一下，算是把对眼前这个人的怒火都转到了自己身上——拿破仑倒是不介意。  
要说心里堵，他自己也比伊利亚好不到哪里去。虽然知道见老朋友难免叙叙旧情，但是伊利亚和这个研究员的关系还是亲密到让他有点难受。他原本以为，或者说希望，能让伊利亚这么放松的人只有自己。他知道这想法可以算是幼稚，但几乎是本能地，他想要在这个人面前宣告主权：我才是伊利亚的……  
伊利亚的什么？他心一悸，手上的力气也松了些。  
也多亏了他一拦，伊利亚那边的情绪也控制下去了。他摇了摇头，终于想起来还没来得及介绍一下拿破仑和对面的人。  
“罗伊·汤普森，UNCLE伦敦总部实验室研究员。拿破仑·苏洛，UNCLE纽约总部首席特工，我的搭档。”  
拿破仑半是好笑半是无奈地看着汤普森的下巴掉到了地上。  
“苏洛？就是那个拿破仑·苏洛？哦我的天……”可怜的年轻人，他看起来不知道是想把客厅里所有的垃圾都藏起来还是想把自己藏进凌乱的垃圾堆里，“你就这么把他带进我公寓来？我都没时间收拾一下！”  
“我也不赞成他不跟我打招呼就带我来别人家。”拿破仑小声嘟囔了一句，刚刚伊利亚那一个“我的搭档”让他心情忽然好了起来，也开起了玩笑。可惜罗伊看起来更加窘迫，伊利亚则是又瞪了他一眼，当然，比刚才好脾气多了，带着几分狎戏的意思。  
“你可是个传奇人物，拿破仑。”  
“你自己也不差，老朋友。”  
汤普森还在不知所措地试图收拾出一小块地方。  
“别忙了，罗伊。”伊利亚似乎终于顾起了正经事，“我来找你是有件重要的事。”  
“什么事？你为什么不直接去总部，大家都认识你。”  
伊利亚摇摇头：“问题就在这里。我也是知道你这时候肯定没去上班才来找你的……因为现在在UNCLE的档案上，我是一个死人。”  
“什么？”罗伊看起来困惑极了，“可是你还活生生地……”  
伊利亚示意他凑近一点，罗伊就坐到了他旁边的沙发扶手上。他先是仔细地观察了伊利亚一会儿，然后颤颤巍巍地摸上了他的心脏和脉搏。拿破仑看着研究员的脸色越来越白，最后猛地弹开，差点摔到地上。  
“你……”他大口呼吸着，眼睛不由自主地瞟向拿破仑，“你不会也是……”  
“我是如假包换的大活人。”拿破仑赶紧举起手表示无辜，“伊利亚现在这样是THRUSH搞得鬼，别担心，他是无害的。”  
“伊利亚·科里亚金任何时候都不是无害的。”罗伊偷偷抱怨一句，看上去缓过来了一些。拿破仑不禁感叹搞科研的这些人胆子还真够大，如果这不是伊利亚，他自己大概没这么容易接受这种事。  
“在纽约一个朋友帮我检查过身体器官了。”伊利亚接下去说，假装没听到罗伊刚才的话，“但是我觉得这个……改装可能对我的心理方面造成了一些奇怪的影响。我需要检查。”  
汤普森想了想。  
“好吧，不过你最好半夜再来。那时候的安保不算严格，亮出纽约头牌的身份大概能帮你们溜进去。伦敦大多数人还不知道你的，呃，死讯。现在，如果你不介意的话我得再睡一会儿……”

从汤普森家里出来，拿破仑和伊利亚沿着街道随意地走着。现在回去罗曼诺芙娜夫人家未免太早，而离约定去实验室的时间还长得很。在这个尚且陌生的城市里忙中偷闲，也算是难得的好事。  
“你出事之前我们就很久没度假了吧？”他拽了拽思考中的伊利亚，“等这件事完了，没准我能从老头子那里要下来几天。”  
“威佛利巴不得你去度假呢。这样他就不用给你加班费了。”伊利亚板着脸回答。拿破仑笑了笑，忽然又想起了其他的事。  
“你呢？如果不回UNCLE，你以后打算怎么办？”  
伊利亚安静了一会儿，没有直接地回答这个问题：“拿破仑，如果给你不会死的身体，切断你在世界上所有的牵线，你会怎么办？”  
“我……”拿破仑犹豫了一下，“我还是会回到UNCLE，至少我有一份工作，还能做些有用的事。”  
“如果你忽然看不到这些事的用处了呢？”伊利亚苦笑，“忽然正义、善良、邪恶都失去了含义，你觉得UNCLE没那么好THRUSH也没那么坏，我们各取所需，谁也改变不了别人的命运，你又会怎么办？”  
“我不知道，伊利亚。”拿破仑想了想，忽然觉得心里空落落的，“UNCLE，和我们的信念，至少这些事让我觉得活着还有些意义。你呢，伊利亚？你……”  
句子哽在他的嗓子里，因为他忽然看到了此时伊利亚面前空无的世界。他还无法理解，但是可以想象他朋友的迷茫。就像悬浮在虚无里，既没有什么东西能抓住，也没有什么来抓住你。这样的想法让他心痛。  
“我能做什么，伊利亚？”他们停下来，倚在河流旁边的矮墙上，“我必须做些什么，我不能看着你……”  
伊利亚闭上眼睛，握住他的手。一前一后的姿势恰好遮蔽了这动作，即使有人路过也不会发觉。  
“我要你在这里，拿破仑。”伊利亚的声音很低，撩拨着他心底的什么东西，“只要你在这里就好了。”  
“伊利亚——”


	9. 8

最后他还是没有说出该说的话，因为伊利亚忽然凑上来，嘴唇贴上他的。  
那只是轻轻一触又迅速离开，毕竟这还是在外面，谁也不想被不巧经过的人看到。但拿破仑觉得那一瞬间他的心差一点飞起来。说起来讽刺得很，纽约的花花公子被仅是双唇贴合的一吻迷得晕头转向，说出去大概也没人会相信。但对方是伊利亚的时候，一切就又都显得合乎情理。  
他说不清自己什么时候爱上了他的搭档，也说不清伊利亚什么时候对他的感情超越了那一条线。或许他们的命运早就拴在了一起，就连死亡也没能解开。  
“你看，这也是我不能回UNCLE的原因……”伊利亚眨了眨眼睛，“威佛利一直不赞同他的特工们，你知道，有这样的关系。”  
“我也觉得他不会喜欢，不过如果你能回去的话，他肯定也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。”  
“或许我会回去，就为了你。”伊利亚的眼神炽烈，“我会回去的，不过我有自己的条件。”  
“威佛利不喜欢条件。”  
“他没得选，要我留下就没有妥协的空间。”  
“你都有什么条件，伊利亚？”  
“接受我们的关系，让我们一起行动。”伊利亚想了想，又加了一句，“让我自由。”  
拿破仑忍不住笑起来。体制内的自由就像间谍的承诺一样真实。威佛利对自己的绝对领导没那么容易放手，况且有拿破仑在，伊利亚永远也没法逃开。这是他们之间的关系的代价：伊利亚不再是因为任何权威被束缚的，而是因为拿破仑被束缚的。从此他的自由只会是相对的，因为无论在什么情况下，他都只会守在拿破仑的身边。  
我们现在是恋人了。拿破仑想，这想法让他觉得温暖。伊利亚是我的爱人，我的爱人。这感觉对极了。

这天晚上，和罗曼诺芙娜夫人打过招呼后，拿破仑和伊利亚按照事先安排的那样来到UNCLE伦敦总部的门口。罗伊正在那里等着，双手不安地绞在一起，看到他们的时候才松了口气。  
“快进来，”他应该是头一回做这样违反规定的事，一边招呼着他俩一边左顾右盼，一副心虚的样子，“罗莎刚下班，琳达还没过来——这时候能躲过门口的盘查。”  
伊利亚拍拍罗伊的后背：“别看了，你这样一会儿进去之后我们肯定得被拦下来。”  
罗伊苦着脸咧了咧嘴：“老大，你说起来可容易，我又不像你们俩，都习惯了。这搞不好我工作都要丢了。”  
拿破仑耐心地把伊利亚拽回自己身边，无辜地微笑。罗伊的眼神在他们之间游移了一下，然后压低了声音：“老大，你和他是……”  
“小孩子不要多事。”伊利亚瞪了他一眼。罗伊吐了吐舌头，带头走进了那家伪装用的裁缝店。  
检查的过程究竟怎样，拿破仑也不清楚：在实验室门口罗伊拦下了他。  
“伊利亚的检查比较特殊，最好只有我和他在场。”  
拿破仑本想争辩几句，他现在一刻也不想离开他的爱人。可是伊利亚的一个眼神把他堵了回去。于是他坐在了等候区的凳子上，开始不安地望着紧闭的金属门。  
过了一个多小时，大门终于重新打开了。罗伊和伊利亚一前一后地走出来。  
“神经递质分泌紊乱。”罗伊抖了抖手中的报告，“简单来说，情感调节能力失常。然而原因不明确，伊利亚怀疑是……”  
“代码控制。”  
“是的，我完全不明白他们怎么做到了这个，”罗伊挠挠头，“不过伊利亚似乎找到些门路。”  
“哦？”这无疑是个好消息，拿破仑的心雀跃起来，“所以现在……”  
“我还不知道，拿破仑。唯一的已知代码，你知道会造成什么后果，我们现在没有实验的条件。”伊利亚的表情没有很大的变化，“我希望我的方式有效果，但是……”  
拿破仑点了点头。罗伊小心地看了两个特工一眼，接着说：“遗憾的是，嗜血似乎也是某种植入程序，强行戒断似乎会刺激到伊利亚的脑子。这个问题还没有解决的办法。”  
“所以继续用人造血浆替代可行吗？”  
“至少现在我没观察到什么不良反应。”看到拿破仑总算松了口气的样子，罗伊也咧开嘴笑起来，“不过你们纽约可真厉害，人造血浆？可以顶替血库的存储吗？我是说——”  
伊利亚在后面很遗憾地摇摇头：“不行，输血的时候完全用不上。其实那是科立兰博士的失败发明，他想要改造动物的血，可惜很多技术问题没能突破。没想到在这时候派上了用场，他倒是挺高兴的。”  
“至少我们知道了原因。等伊利亚回到实验室，他肯定有办法把自己弄好的。”罗伊拍拍他的肩膀，“这段时间也只能你们自己小心。如果有什么紧急情况，随时联系我就好，我尽量帮忙。”  
“那谢谢你了。”拿破仑上前和研究员握了握手，然后同伊利亚一起向他告辞，出发返回罗曼诺芙娜夫人的宅邸。  
一路颠簸之后，他们回到了暂住的房子，不出意料，罗曼诺芙娜夫人早已睡下了。在一片漆黑之中，伊利亚领着拿破仑走上了楼梯。  
“别告诉我你真的有了夜视能力，像蝙蝠那样。”  
“技术层面来讲，蝙蝠都是瞎子，靠着雷达认路。我可不是，拿破仑。”  
“总得跟我显摆。”拿破仑轻轻笑了一下，立刻被伊利亚的手捂住了嘴巴。“别出声，伊莲娜已经睡着了！”  
说话间两人已经走进了卧室，门在身后轻轻关闭，伊利亚立刻朝着角落的行李箱走去。  
“自从到了伦敦以来我还没用过血浆。今天罗伊说的……”  
“别去想。”拿破仑紧张地抓着搭档的肩膀，试图以这样的方式给他些许安慰，“你还没出现任何反应不是吗，及时补充些应该是没事的。”  
伊利亚摇摇头没说什么，只是抽出一袋红色的液体，咬开一个口子，皱着眉头吞咽下去。  
“这东西有那么难喝吗？”  
伊利亚把袋子举到他嘴边，拿破仑赶忙躲远了一点：“别，我可不想尝。”  
他的朋友白了他一眼。他的朋友——爱人，他忽然想，并因为这个念头而微笑起来。这感觉有点奇怪，好的那种奇怪。不可思议。伊利亚没再说什么，只是安静地喝完了剩余的血浆。  
“就像是最无趣的白水，一点味道都没有的那种。我觉得……这样说有点让人不舒服，可是拿破仑，鲜血的味道要好多了。”  
他挑起眉毛。  
“我知道这很怪异……”  
“不，不。”拿破仑打断了他的话，“我听说被吸血鬼吸食血液是一种极其欢愉的享受，就像……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“……就像做爱一样。”  
“我说了闭嘴。”  
拿破仑笑起来，把伊利亚拽进怀里：“你想试试吗？”  
伊利亚瞪大了眼睛看着他。  
“我可没说让你把我吸干，亲爱的。”他在爱人的耳边低声说，“就像佐餐的点缀，伊利亚，一小口也没什么坏处。如果我不喜欢，或者你不喜欢……我们随时可以停下来，嗯？”  
“我不太确定，拿破仑。”伊利亚顺从地跪坐在他的腿间，低着头，“我不知道一旦开始……我还能不能停下来。况且我们还在罗曼诺芙娜夫人的房子里，别忘了，我可不想在这时候节外生枝。”  
“有道理。”拿破仑点点头，颇有些沮丧，却也不得不承认伊利亚说得没错——猎人还在蠢蠢欲动，接下来会发生什么仍是不能预测的，伊利亚身体的状况也还是扑朔迷离——血腥会让他失控吗？想起THRUSH实验室的惨状，拿破仑叹了口气：“好吧，还不是娱乐时间。不过伊利亚，这件事结束之后……”  
他的小吸血鬼用一根手指封住了他的双唇：“之后再说之后，现在我只想集中精力解决这个案子。”  
“当然，你想要什么都行。”拿破仑吻了吻那根指头，尔后看着伊利亚窘迫的脸轻声笑起来。

转天，拿破仑和伊利亚起得都不算早。虽然首席特工没能如愿以偿地和他的吸血鬼爱人玩点小游戏，该有的甜头他还是尝到了的——这就解释了为什么他看起来这样欢欣雀跃，而伊利亚虽然一副不屑的样子，唇角的微笑却出卖了他的心思。  
而罗曼诺芙娜的表情更是说明，小情侣昨夜虽然小心，却还是没能阻止声音穿过墙壁。  
“金斯利先生。”她叉起盘中的一块培根，随意地挑起话头，“你要是亏待了我的儿子，可别怪我不客气。”  
伊利亚假咳了一声，而拿破仑则满脸堆笑：“我绝不会的，夫人。伊万是我最重要的人。”  
“好。”她又扫了两个人一眼，似乎对看见的场景颇为满意，“那就好。我今天有一个聚会，需要出门一趟，你们随意——可千万别把自己当客人，这里就是你们的家。”  
在罗曼诺芙娜夫人出门之后，两个特工对视了一眼。  
“我都觉得有点愧疚了。”拿破仑说。  
“但是例行搜查是必须的。我们不止一次遇到过善于伪装的敌人。”伊利亚垂下眼睛，摆弄着桌上的小雕像。  
拿破仑叹了一口气，用手覆上伊利亚的指头：“至少……不要把真相告诉她，伊利亚。”  
“这我知道。”他的同伴不耐烦地看了他一眼，但似乎是察觉到了什么，表情又柔软了一些，“我明白，拿破仑。她不会知道的。”  
搜查，正如他们预判的那样，并没有什么实质性的收获，只是更加确定了罗曼诺芙娜的清白。然而最后，当他们又回到客厅里，角落书架上的一张小相片却吸引了伊利亚的目光。  
“这是什么？”拿破仑凑到爱人肩膀边，顺着他的目光看相片的内容。那上面是一对夫妻——女人的轮廓隐约能看出是年轻的罗曼诺芙娜夫人，男人的头发能看出是浅色的，大概是她亡故的丈夫。除了两人外还有两个小孩子，一个男孩一个女孩。他们都记得夫人曾提起过的女儿凯瑟琳，但这男孩子会是谁？  
“这肯定不是雅各布。”伊利亚轻声说，“雅各布……他的头发是深色的。”  
“深色？”拿破仑吃了一惊。因为伊利亚借用了雅各布的身份，他一直以为至少外貌上两人非常相似。直到现在他才发现伊利亚在夫人从未见过儿子这一点上压了多大的码。  
伊利亚若有所思，没有回答。拿破仑伸出手在搭档眼前晃了晃，那双蓝色的眼睛才终于又聚焦在了他的身上。  
“我只是想到了一件很有趣的事。你觉得伊莲娜为什么会把儿子送走？”  
拿破仑沉吟了一下：“从资料来看，雅各布出生的时间早于罗曼诺芙娜夫人结婚——他是私生子，这不难猜到。”  
伊利亚点点头：“但是，拿破仑，我们似乎从来没问过这样的问题——他的父亲是谁？”

伊莲娜下午五点钟从聚会回到家里，心里还盘算着要做什么晚餐。转动钥匙打开门的时候，她却看到这样的场面。  
她的儿子和金斯利坐在客厅沙发上，外套穿好，行李箱立在一边。看到她进门，伊万一脸歉疚地起身。  
“伊莲娜，真对不起，我们怕是要提前告辞了。今天下午接到同事的电话，金斯利的公司有些急事要处理，我也要回去帮着他——希望你不介意。”  
“哦。”她强忍着失望的心情，不想在儿子面前再哭出来，“你们现在就要走了吗？”  
“是的，很抱歉……妈妈。我回去之后有机会一定会常联系你的。”  
伊万给了她一个很轻的拥抱，伊莲娜也紧紧用双臂搂住儿子。忽然，她想起一件事，差点跳起来。  
“对了万尼亚，我没来得及把你的身世告诉你……不过我写了一封信。很多事情我怕自己说不出口，但信上写得详细——我现在就把它给你。”  
十分钟后，她目送着儿子和他的朋友走出家门，搭上出租车离开。回到房子里，她为自己的孤独而叹息：是的，伊万会联系她的，小凯瑟琳也会回来看她的，但还有谁能陪着她呢？  
她走到书架旁边，端详着那里的照片。  
“安雅，要是你还活着就好了。”她轻声说。


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

从罗曼诺芙娜夫人家出来到登上飞机不过四十五分钟的时间，拿破仑和伊利亚却一直保持着紧张的状态，心情沉重。  
大约下午四点钟左右，拿破仑的通讯器忽然响起来。  
“苏洛。”他打开那支笔，伊利亚翻了个身，凑到他身边。  
“苏洛先生。”是威佛利的声音，“你那边有什么进展吗？”  
“还没有，先生。”  
威佛利叹了口气：“那真可惜了，苏洛先生。我不得不紧急召回你。丹丝小姐和斯雷特先生的小组失联了……一起的还有亚当斯小姐。亚当斯先生已经亲自带人去找了，但是我们需要更多人手。”  
伊利亚和拿破仑对望了一下。罗曼诺芙娜这边的线索暂时断掉固然可惜，但是爱普洛和马克的事情他们能不能袖手旁观。更何况，一起失踪的还有另一个重要的线索，莫瑞尔。  
出乎意料的是罗曼诺芙娜夫人的信——如果没有意外，他们伦敦之行的目的就在这一封信上。  
于是，在终于登上飞机之后，伊利亚打开了信封。映入眼帘的是罗曼诺芙娜夫人娟秀的字体。

_我亲爱的伊万，_  
_我猜测过很多次，你会如何困惑，如何记恨我，如何不能原谅一个抛弃你的母亲。可是伊万，见到你的那一刻我就明白了，其实这些对你的影响远不如对我深刻。因为你那么小就离开了，头脑中抹消了对母亲的一切记忆和情感，我于你而言不过是一个遥远的陌生人而已。你不知道这让我如何肝肠寸断。但是这现实又能怎样改变呢？从我把襁褓中的你交给布莱顿的那瞬间开始，这血脉已经被我亲自斩断了。_  
_可能直到今天你也没有对自己的身世有过任何好奇。但无论如何，我想让你知道曾经发生的事。_  
_简单来说，事实就是这样的：三十六年前，我二十二岁，在乌克兰，在妹妹的家里诞下了情人的孩子，而他早已离开了我，离开了我们的记忆。我那时候已经订婚了，天啊，我能怎么办呢？在慌乱中我同意了妹夫的提议，在他的引荐下把我的孩子——你，伊万——交给了一个美国来的科学家，就是老布莱顿。他是妹夫一家的旧交，脾气古怪，不想结婚却想要养个孩子。就是这样的。_  
_但我想要你知道的不止是这些，孩子。我想要你知道你不是一个没有人爱的，没有人期盼的，没有人想要的意外。你不是一个肮脏的小旅馆中匆匆一夜的意外。你不是一个被抛弃的母亲的被抛弃的儿子。你的父亲离开我正如我离开你一样，是不得已的，是被约定所绑缚的。你是我们爱的见证，哪怕那爱情只能在地下流淌，它的真挚和浓烈也不能被怀疑。_  
_事情在巴黎发生。_  
_那年妹妹新婚，在蜜月之后小两口仍然想要在巴黎生活一段时间，并且邀请我同去。我呢，自然也就答应下来——但我住在隔街的房子里，不想打扰他们夫妇的新婚生活。我的工作是妹妹联络的，给一家报社撰稿。我那时除了工作就是在巴黎闲逛，生活简单又无聊。_  
_而这一切都在那一天被打破了。_  
_那段时间我和一组同事在追查一件新闻。越是调查，我们越是觉得这是一件有颇具影响的力量在背后推动的大事。具体的细节我不再赘述了，但我们确实惹上了不该惹的麻烦。那一天，当我被人击打后脑勺昏过去的时候，我真后悔没有听妹妹的劝阻不再追究这回事。_  
_醒来的时候我被绑在一家废弃的工厂里，一个吓人的男人在我面前走来走去，摆弄摄影师的相机——摄影师，还有其他几个人，都躺在地上。死了。我当时吓得要命，一动也不敢动。他看到我醒了就走过来，大声质问我这件事我们知道多少。我只能摇头，说不出话。然后他又问我有没有把消息透露给其他人。_  
_如果我说没有，大概我也会像同事们一样，我想。于是我点了点头。_  
_他大概只来得及拷问我几分钟，孩子，但是那简直像几小时一样可怕。所幸，就在我快受不住的时候，听到一声枪响——接下来的事有些模糊，当我的知觉回到身体，唯一能看到的就是站在我面前的，神色冷峻而潇洒迷人的他。是的，你的父亲。_  
_后面的事，我不用说你也知道了。我们约会，坠入爱河。在那短短的一周里，我和他如胶似漆，寸步不离。我是那样想嫁给他，虽然，虽然在这时候我早就有了婚约。是父母定下的，对象就是我后来的丈夫。他是个好人，但魅力又怎能和你的父亲相比？可是当我对他这样说的时候，你的父亲悲伤地拒绝了。他的工作太危险了，他说，如果我嫁给他那会威胁到我的安全，那是他不能承受的。他自始至终都没有告诉我他的工作是什么，但我猜得到。_  
_于是一周之后，我看着他搭上去往伦敦的飞机，离开我的生活。又过了几周，我发现自己怀了身孕。_  
_当然，我的妹妹和妹夫被我身上发生的事吓坏了，决定即刻离开巴黎，回到妹夫的家乡乌克兰。我把事情告诉了他们，并解释说我没法这样回到俄罗斯，因为被父母发现或者被未婚夫发现的后果都太严重了。他们同意我和他们一起生活，直到把孩子生下来——因为我拒绝堕胎，拒绝杀死我和你父亲最后的联系。_  
_然后就是一开始的故事。_  
_这就是你的身世了，亲爱的孩子。我唯一的请求就是，至少记得我，你的母亲；记得你的阿姨和姨夫，安雅和尼可拉；记得老布莱顿。_  
_记得你的父亲，查尔斯·亚当斯。_

_爱你的母亲，  
伊莲娜·罗曼诺芙娜_

读完最后一句话，拿破仑倒吸了一口气，抬起头想和伊利亚确认一下他们是否读到了同样的东西，却发现搭档的目光仍然落在信纸上，眼神放空，似乎在想着什么。  
“伊利亚？”他不确定地推了推他的朋友，这才把伊利亚从沉思中唤醒。  
“没事，我只是看到了……我不知道，拿破仑，这不重要。但是查尔斯·亚当斯，他是雅各布的亲生父亲？”  
“我怀疑他甚至都不知道。毕竟，他不知道罗曼诺芙娜怀了孕，也没再和她有过任何联系。”  
“可怜的伊莲娜。”伊利亚耸耸肩，“她一直以为亚当斯是动了真心的，就像你那无数个女伴……”  
拿破仑笑着摇摇头：“以后不会了，伊利亚。我以后都是你一个人的。”  
伊利亚翻了个白眼：“谁知道，拿破仑，可千万别哪天也跳出一个你的儿子来。”  
“我可比亚当斯小心多了。”  
“说正经的。他应该确实不知道，不然怎么可能同意雅各布和自己的女儿交往？”  
“可怜的莫瑞尔，我真希望她永远也别知道这些事。”拿破仑摇摇头，想起那个羞怯又机灵的小姑娘。  
“莫瑞尔，”伊利亚皱了皱眉头，“今天早上。爱普洛的消息。”  
拿破仑沉吟了一下，点了点头。  
大概是早上九点钟左右，他被伊利亚推醒。他们都还躺在床上，沉溺在昨夜的欢愉与之后安稳的睡眠之中。但是压在枕头下面的通讯器响了，吵醒了伊利亚；而碍于身份不能暴露，伊利亚又只好叫醒了他。  
“苏洛。”拿起通讯器的时候他还有些睡眼朦胧，在爱人的提醒下才想起应该压低声音说话。  
“你可算接起来了，拿破仑，我都要担心你出什么事了。”爱普洛的声音在另一边响起，“我这边有紧急情况。”  
这句话让拿破仑的特工神经瞬间绷紧，他一下子坐了起来，伊利亚也跟着起身，凑近来听，“什么情况？”  
“我和马克在帮莫瑞尔调查雅各布的案子，还没有什么收获，”他们知道正确的调查方向，所以刻意南辕北辙，这些通讯中不方便公开的信息默契地在朋友们之间传递，“但是我发现，有人似乎在调查我们。”  
捏着通讯器，拿破仑的身上起了一层冷汗。他和伊利亚对视了一下，彼此心知肚明——他们要钓的大鱼终于有动静了。爱普洛和马克是很聪明的特工，和对方周旋一阵子不在话下，但是如果没有更多支援，情况还是很危险。他和伊利亚必须加快动作，早点回到纽约。  
忽然伊利亚的眼中闪过一丝警觉，他附在拿破仑耳边小声说：“问问爱普洛，我们的通讯是安全的吗？”  
拿破仑几乎同时想到了这个问题。如果他们的嫌疑人真的是这条大鱼，那么在公共频道上说出的每一句话都可能将他们的朋友置于险境。  
“爱普洛，我们的通讯是什么频道？”  
“通过威佛利的封闭频道，拿破仑。”爱普洛回答，“是他直接要求我们使用的。”  
这一边，拿破仑和伊利亚都松了口气：不知道为什么，完全没有接触过案情的老爷子也和他们有着同样的猜测。  
“很好。但是小心莫瑞尔……和她身边的人。我会尽早回去的。”  
“谢谢，拿破仑。回见。”

“你觉得是那条通讯让爱普洛他们被盯上了？”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“我不觉得是这样，除非对方采取了违反UNCLE规则的手段。但无论如何，回去之后的情形会相当严峻。”  
“伊利亚……”拿破仑已经预知了对话的走向，用手轻轻覆上爱人的手背。  
他的爱人闭上眼睛：“如果他们已经得到了笔记本，如果代码起了效果……拿破仑，你答应过我的。”  
“我答应过你。”拿破仑悲伤而迫切地握紧了伊利亚的手，“可是你现在不仅是我的搭档，不仅是我的朋友，伊利亚，别让我做我做不到的事。”  
俄罗斯人沉默了一会儿。当他终于开口时，声音低得只有拿破仑能听见。  
“如果这不是在飞机上，拿破仑，如果不是有这么多人的话，我可能会吻你的。”


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the last chapter already, will be posting it on 16/5 - for some reason (winks

爱普洛醒来的时候，发现自己身处一个光线暗淡的大房子里。很空旷，看起来像某个不经常被使用的仓库，四处零零散散地堆放着用帆布盖住的货物，肉眼可见地落满了灰尘。她小心地转了转脖子，还好，没有眩晕的迹象。但是她毫不惊讶地发现自己的双手被反铐在一根柱子上，动弹不得。  
“你可算醒了。”她听到搭档的声音在身旁响起，“我知道你不是束手就擒的类型，但是下次近身搏斗还是交给我吧，他那一下子可够狠的。”  
尽管知道搭档看不到她的表情，爱普洛还是眯起了眼睛：“我可以理解为你在质疑我的能力吗，斯雷特特工？”  
如果不是马克也被铐着，他大概会 举起双手来表示自己绝对没这个意思。现在，他只是笑了笑——爱普洛知道他同时摇了摇头：“抱歉，我只是……还是不习惯看到女士被人粗暴对待。”  
“英国绅士思维。”爱普洛叹了口气，“如果你一定要这么想，那我觉得我们两个里面肯定有一个进错了行当。”  
“那绝对是我。”马克赶快投降，谁都知道跟爱普洛拌嘴没什么好结果，连拿破仑和伊利亚都尽量不和他的搭档对着干，“说起来，希望那两位快点来把咱们弄出去，我的手都快没知觉了。”  
“至少我们不用担心亚当斯小姐了。”爱普洛有点咬牙切齿地说，“她可是安全得很呢。”  
“我可不敢保证。你是晕过去了没看见老亚当斯的表情，他差不多是揪着她的领子把她带走的。”  
“想想看，疼爱你多年的老爹忽然这样对你……不过要是莫瑞尔早点告诉我们她拿着那个笔记本的话……”  
“谁会想到雅各布最后把那个本子藏在了他的小女朋友手里呢？就连伊利亚也想不到。”  
“就像我们也从来没想过亚当斯才是躲在幕后的真凶一样。”说到这里，爱普洛的声音里又带上了戾气，“我的天啊，就因为他和那个老变态布莱顿的计划，伊利亚……”  
马克没有回答。这不是第一次UNCLE的高层出现叛徒，但亚当斯的记录实在太过完美，一般人都不会轻易怀疑到他头上。当然，回想起来，或许拿破仑和伊利亚已经看出了些端倪——也难怪，到了现在这个地步，谁都知道这根本就是针对拿破仑的计划。

大约三个小时之前，他和爱普洛正在公寓里讨论接下来的行动，门铃忽然被按响了。外面站着的正是莫瑞尔·亚当斯，看起来神色慌张，快要哭出来了。爱普洛四下张望了一下，没有见到可疑的行踪，便快速把小姑娘拉进了屋里。  
“对不起……”门刚一关上，莫瑞尔就颤抖他着坐到了地上，“对不起，我不该瞒着你们的，但是我现在需要有人帮我……”  
“别害怕，”爱普洛把一只手轻轻搭在她肩上，安抚地拍了拍，“来，到沙发上坐着，喝一杯热茶，保证你会感觉好一点的。”  
莫瑞尔还在抽泣，但点了点头，顺从地坐到了沙发上。马克赶忙倒了半杯茶，又加了不少奶，递到了她手里。过了一阵子，女孩的情绪终于平稳了下来。她从随身的小包里拿出一个皱巴巴的笔记本，递到了爱普洛手里。马克凑过来，和搭档一起看本子的内容，可是翻了几页他也没有看懂多少东西。  
“要是伊利亚在就好了，这些乱七八糟的公式大概只有他能看明白了。”爱普洛摇了摇头。  
莫瑞尔没有说话，只是示意他们往后看。  
直到爱普洛翻到最后几页，马克才明白他们手里拿的是什么东西。爱普洛抬起头和他对视了一眼。他们需要赶快警告拿破仑和伊利亚，但是有莫瑞尔在，说话又不是很方便。  
“你知道这是什么吗？”他用自己最严肃的声音问莫瑞尔。要知道，特工严肃起来也是很吓人的。  
很明显，女孩被他吓坏了，好不容易平静下来的她又开始轻声哭起来。爱普洛颇不赞同地看了他一眼，马克只能耸耸肩。他都不知道自己能有多凶。  
“我也不知道多少，我只知道……我只知道雅各布告诉我的，他说万一他出了什么事就把这东西交到爸爸手上……他说这是他父亲的研究，而成果属于我爸爸……  
“但是他没有告诉我这到底是什么研究……他只说自己被盯得很紧，没办法和爸爸联系。他让我不要对任何人提起这个笔记本……  
“但是他失踪之后我就把这个本子忘到了脑后，一心只想找到他。在知道他在伦敦之后，我去求爸爸帮我找他，爸爸却不愿意让我牵扯到这件事里面。我不得已才用手里的笔记本威胁他，谁知道爸爸忽然，忽然……”  
她说到这里，把脸埋进手心里大哭起来。爱普洛坐到了她的身边，环住女孩的肩膀。他们都知道接下来的事，老亚当斯大发脾气，把女儿赶出了自己的办公室。  
又平复了一阵子情绪，莫瑞尔才终于说出了自己为什么慌张地跑来找爱普洛求援。当天晚上她回到大学寝室，发现自己的屋子被翻了个遍。所幸，深知这笔记本重要性的她一直把本子背在身上，这才没让人把它偷走。但从那之后，她每天都觉得被人跟踪着，而刚刚再去商场的路上，她在一个小巷中被蒙着脸的人袭击，踉跄着跑到主街上才没有让对方得逞。  
“都是这本子的错！”她哭着说，“但是我真的不能相信我的父亲为了这东西会这样对我……”  
接下来事情忽然变得混乱起来。厨房的窗户忽然被人打破，莫瑞尔尖叫起来，爱普洛搂着她蹲下，顺便把本子藏进了衣襟里。一些人已经冲进了客厅，虽然特工们的身上都带着枪，但是随着越来越多的黑衣蒙面人涌入，对峙似乎已经成为了一个对他们不利的选择。  
“如果我是你们，”查尔斯·亚当斯的声音响起，莫瑞尔倒吸了一口气，“我就乖乖把枪放下，交给这些人保管。”  
“毫无疑问，你就是这么混成伦敦首席特工的。”马克在不情愿地被领头的黑衣人卸下枪的时候还在小声嘲讽。亚当斯没有搭理他：“还有丹丝小姐？你可没有你看起来那么无辜。”  
爱普洛咬了咬嘴唇，眼睛里闪着怒火。她的枪也被拿走了。  
“现在，我希望你们能配合我的人，跟我一起到他们的基地去。”  
“哦？然后找到你要的东西之后你就放我们走？”爱普洛挑起眉毛，“你觉得我们会相信这种承诺吗，亚当斯先生？我们现在都知道是你在捣鬼了。”  
“不，不。我怎么会低估UNCLE的特工呢？”亚当斯几乎是笑着说，“但是如果你们不走，我现在就可以下令杀掉你们。如果走的话，谁知道会不会有逃走的机会？这对你们的诱惑比什么都大，是不是？”  
马克在心里骂了一句。不得不说，当过特工的亚当斯对他们的心思真是一清二楚。和搭档对视了一眼之后，他们都决定按亚当斯说的做。  
然而，亚当斯明显没有警告他手下这些人UNCLE特工到底有着怎样的训练——是的，女特工也不例外。被安排去铐住爱普洛的那小子似乎是想趁机占点便宜，没想到爱普洛一个手刀把他砍翻在地。旁边去抓莫瑞尔的人赶忙转过来帮忙，结果也被爱普洛放倒在了茶几上面。  
可是她显然没准备好对付一个火冒三丈的亚当斯。  
马克被限制着双手，无助而愤怒地看着亚当斯在他的搭档来不及回头的时候用枪托敲在她的后脑。  
“你个老混蛋！”他朝前特工喊了一句，“你做梦都别想把UNCLE拿到手里。”  
亚当斯回过头，冷冷地笑了一下：“等着瞧吧，年轻人。很快你就再也指望不上你们敬爱的首席特工和老头子了。”  
“为什么？THRUSH？”看着爱普洛无知觉的身体被一个大个子扛在肩上，听着莫瑞尔被父亲拽住时的哭喊，马克问。他几乎不能在面前西装革履的男人眼中看到一点人性。  
“不，不，”亚当斯还是那似笑非笑的表情，“我。”

在飞机场到总部的路上，拿破仑的通讯器响了起来。  
“苏洛。”  
“啊，苏洛先生。”亚当斯的声音从另一端传来，“我猜你和你的朋友现在已经下飞机了？”  
伊利亚顿时警觉起来，但又并不惊讶。拿破仑也只是微微停顿了一下，思考着接下来的措辞。  
“没错，查尔斯。你愿意跟我们分享一下你的搜索结果吗？”  
亚当斯说出了一个地址。“我希望你们直接到这里来，没必要再去总部了。这里的情况相当紧急，丹丝小姐和斯雷特先生的性命就靠你们了。”  
威胁他的朋友。有趣的心理战，可惜挑错了对手。伊利亚看着拿破仑的眼中闪过一丝不悦，但特工的语气还是相当轻松：“我们似乎已经没必要再玩游戏了，亚当斯先生。”  
“当然。你们有一小时的时间。”  
通讯中断了。  
伊利亚立刻打了方向盘，掉头朝亚当斯给出的地址驶去。拿破仑连通讯器都没有放下：“打开D频，威佛利先生的办公室。”  
“苏洛先生。”威佛利的声音响起，“紧急情况？”  
“是的，先生——我们收到了亚当斯先生的消息。他正挟持着丹丝和斯雷特——可能还有他的女儿。我们正在赶去他位置的路上。”  
威佛利沉吟了一下：“多加小心，苏洛先生。从你们前期的报告来看，这很可能是亚当斯先生的陷阱。”  
“明白，先生。我已经打开了我们的追踪器。”  
“很好。我会尽早派援助过去。关闭通讯。”  
拿破仑把通讯器放回口袋里，轻叹了一口气，靠在座椅背上，目光不由地飘向正在开车的伊利亚。亚当斯终于出动了——这说明笔记本十有八九是落到了他的手里。莫瑞尔？他想，这个猜测不无道理。如果是莫瑞尔用笔记本来胁迫亚当斯帮她找到雅各布，这也能解释爱普洛在通讯中所说的发生在总部的小插曲了。现在，他们陷入了非常被动的境地。在这件事发生之前，拿破仑已经知道伊利亚对他而言有多么不可或缺，当伊利亚死去的时候，他觉得自己也跟着死了一次。而当伊利亚重新回到他的身边，并且成为他的爱人之后，再次失去他的念头简直是不能忍受的。如果出了什么差池，如果他不能再次把伊利亚拥入怀中，亲吻他的嘴唇，用手指穿过柔软的金发……  
“伊利亚……”  
“如果可能的话，我们最好分开行动，拿破仑。”他的搭档忽然说。  
分开？“不，伊利亚……”  
“拿破仑。”伊利亚有点恼火地说，似乎对搭档关键时刻走神不太满意，“不管亚当斯在策划什么，那一定都是针对你的。从一开始，整个计划都是针对你的——我确定不管通过什么渠道，亚当斯把我们那次任务的细节透露给了THRUSH。而我一直是他的棋子。没猜错的话，如果他们的计划顺利，我应该是被牢牢控制在布莱顿和亚当斯手里的用来对付你的武器。  
“所以，如果我们分开行动——只要我们一个找到爱普洛和马克，一个找到亚当斯，那我们的机会就很大。相反，如果我们在一起……”  
拿破仑已经不需要更多的解释了。如果他和伊利亚同时碰到了亚当斯，那邪恶的笔记本立刻就能派上用场。但仍然，要和伊利亚分开的想法令他非常难受。  
“如果你找到了爱普洛他们，”伊利亚还在继续，“先逃出去，和后援会合。即使亚当斯控制了我，也能尽可能保证你不会……”  
他停住了，因为匆匆一瞥之下他看到了爱人的表情。拿破仑看起来已然屈服于命运——而命运将夺去世界上唯一真正对他有意义的东西。  
“你之前问我，”拿破仑用很轻的声音说，“如果我处于你的情况下会怎么做。伊利亚，现在我想我明白了，如果失去你的话，其他东西或多或少也就无所谓了。伊利亚……如果亚当斯从我身边夺走了你，那么无论如何，他已经赢了。”


	12. 11

伊利亚似乎是被拿破仑的话吓到了，接下来的行程中，他一句话也没有再说。直到他们来到约好的地点，把车停在路边，看着那个像是废弃仓库的建筑。  
伊利亚忽然转过头来，对上了拿破仑的视线。  
“我爱你。”他说，并凑上去，吻上爱人的唇。拿破仑热烈地回应起来，直到忘记了时间，忘记了他们的位置，忘记了……  
“该走了。”伊利亚忽然退开。  
“是的。”拿破仑僵硬地点了点头，“伊利亚，不管发生什么，我一定会把你带回来的。”  
伊利亚的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。他没有再说什么，或许是先前赤裸的表白已经倾尽了他的心声。拿破仑又想要吻他了，但现在不是时候，现在他们的朋友需要救援，恶人也需要被绳之以法。何况，他们将会拥有无数机会的。他们一定会拥有无数机会的。  
“我也爱你，伊利亚。现在，我们该去干活了。”

运气。  
拿破仑端着枪，小心翼翼地沿着一条狭长的走廊摸索。从侧门进来就只有这样一个小通道，建筑的主体大约就在一墙之隔的地方，然而窗户很高，没法看到里面的情况。这地方安静地有些诡异，连脚步声也听不见。或许和伊利亚一起行动会更好，至少那样他们其中一个可以把另一个举起来，从窗户探看一下里面的布局。爱普洛和马克真的在里面吗？亚当斯和他的女儿呢？为什么会这么安静？  
就连巡逻的人也看不到一个，拿破仑皱了皱眉头。虽然他的运气一直都很好，但是这样未免太夸张了。没有一个人从什么地方出来，也没有一个人转过拐角。  
他的运气实在是太好了。  
无论如何，最重要的是找到进入隔壁区域的门。不然万一在走廊里碰见亚当斯的小喽啰，连躲藏的地方走没有。走廊光线昏暗，没有灯，只有从窗户透过来的一点光亮。要是伊利亚在就好了，他的小蝙蝠一定能把这地方看个一清二楚。可惜拿破仑没有那个本事。  
他忽然僵住了。微弱的光线下他发现自己面对着一堵墙，而一路过来，他一扇门都没有见到。太奇怪了，一个仓库为什么要建一条和库区完全不通的小走廊？  
他听到铁门被打开的声音，那是他刚刚进来的门。转过身，一束光线直直地朝他的眼睛刺来，拿破仑本能地一手挡在面前，一手举起了枪。  
“放下吧，苏洛。”他听到亚当斯的声音，“现在这情况下，我的人比你瞄得准。”  
运气。  
伊利亚小心地撬开了带锁的后门。他满以为会进入一个宽敞的空间，甚至已经准备好了开门的瞬间就躲在什么障碍物后面——他知道自己现在并不怕子弹，然而他还是不太希望被打个正着。可是让他毫无准备的是，门开之后，他面对的是一段通往地下的楼梯。  
要顺着楼梯下去吗？  
隐隐约约地，他听到下面有人的声音，并且越来越响。  
“……什么人在入口。”  
伊利亚闪身贴住了外墙。一阵嘈杂的脚步声传来——两个人的脚步声。几秒钟的功夫，他们就踏出了伊利亚刚刚打开的门，愚笨地四处张望着。这些人往往傻到连身后都不看，伊利亚一边想，一边扣动扳机。两枚麻醉针从他的UNCLE特型枪里射出，两个巡逻兵应声倒地。  
这真是太容易了。他摇摇头，把他们拖到树丛里藏好，顺便扒下一套衣服给自己换上。然后，伊利亚大摇大摆地走进了楼梯间，向地下室的方向前进。

“操！”  
“哎哟，我的耳朵要烧起来了。”  
“闭嘴，马克。不然我把这东西打开之后有你好看的。”  
显然，数次尝试用细针打开手铐失败后，爱普洛的耐心快要耗尽了。  
“我要是你的话，就省点力气等着有人来找我们。”  
“哦？万一我们被铐着这段时间拿破仑和伊利亚已经被亚当斯控制住了呢？你确定他不会让人端着枪直接来把我们解决掉？”  
“天啊，你应该对咱们的老朋友多点信心。”  
“我还是愿意相信自己——把嘴闭上，帮我从右边袖口上摘一根针下来，别再弄掉了！”  
马克叹了口气。但是还没来得及动作，他就听到了仓库门开的声音。背对着门口的他只能通过搭档的肢体语言来推断情况，而爱普洛紧绷的后背显然不是什么好兆头。  
然而，随着脚步声靠近，爱普洛似乎有所迟疑——然后，她兴奋地低声叫起来：  
“伊利亚！”  
“没错，是我。”马克听见熟悉的声音这样说着，“真高兴我们又见面了。”  
“现在这情况下，我们更高兴见到你。”他回答。爱普洛踢了他一下。伊利亚似乎笑了一下，或者是哼了一声。  
“我的袖口有开锁的细针，伊利亚。”爱普洛真是一句闲话也不说，“另外，我有些东西要告诉你……”

马克甩了甩手腕。虽然时间并不很长，但是铐子还是留下了一道红印。他匆匆地打量了一下爱普洛，确定搭档没事之后，把目光移向了伊利亚。他的朋友和之前看起来并没有什么两样，或许头发长了一些，又瘦了一点，但是总体来说没什么变化。  
一点也不像死了一个多月的样子。  
呸。  
他知道爱普洛也在想着同样的事，她的眼睛仿佛在说，她相当庆幸伊利亚的情况比她想象中好得多。  
“好了，别看我了。”伊利亚面无表情，“我们得快点出去，赶在我打晕的那几个守卫醒来之前。拿破仑是从另一扇门进来的，我得去找……”  
他的话说了一半。马克看着刚刚伊利亚溜进来的门又一次被打开，这次进来的是一小群和绑架他们的人穿着同样衣服的人，个个都举着枪。最后进来的则是——三个特工不约而同地急吸了一口气——拿破仑，以及他身后用手枪顶着他腰眼的亚当斯。  
奇怪的是，亚当斯似乎毫不在意爱普洛和马克的手铐已经被打开。也确实，他们谁也没有枪，而拿破仑又被挟为人质——但更奇怪的是他看伊利亚的眼神。并不是说亚当斯从来没见过伊利亚，他们之前在总部也常打照面，但他从来没有用这样奇怪的、近乎充满欲望的眼神看过伊利亚。  
这眼神让马克浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
伊利亚则是用他最常见的方式回应亚当斯炽热的凝视。他的脸上一片空白。就算他对此感到恼怒，或者对拿破仑的安全感到担忧，也没有人看得出来。  
“呃，嗨。看来伊利亚找到你们了？”马克忍不住在心里笑了一下，这个时候还能看起来毫无压力的大概也就只有拿破仑·苏洛了。  
“一点错没有，老大。”或许爱普洛和伊利亚这时候没心情接下茬，但是马克更认同拿破仑的哲学。亚当斯这种自大狂或许应该尝尝被无视的滋味。  
果然，这样轻松的闲聊让攥着枪的老家伙有点恼火。可惜这火气没能持续多久，很快就被他唇角的抽动代替了。  
“苏洛先生，如果你看到这个漂亮的造物站在我身边，乖乖听我摆布——你的好心情还能持续多久？”  
他看不到苏洛的表情，但马克看得到。在一瞬间，他差不多觉得拿破仑会把背后的枪口抛诸脑后，转过身去扼住亚当斯的脖子。  
伊利亚还是没有说话，爱普洛也没有。马克缩了缩脖子，感觉屋子里的气温降到了冰点。  
“或许我会让他先弄死那两个，你觉得呢？没用的累赘，就像我那个女儿一样。你不知道我有多想要一个儿子，我做梦都想要一个儿子——让他接过我的枪，接过我在UNCLE的辉煌！但是你，苏洛，我不知道你用了什么手段让威佛利那个老狐狸那样中意你，但是无所谓，很快你和他都再也挡不了我的路了！  
“但是你的搭档会留下来，你的搭档会继续为我、为UNCLE服务！当然，他会为我作证，证明我是清白无辜的。然后他将成为我最忠实最有效率的武器——就像一个儿子一样，你知道吗？如果我有一个儿子，他一定和你的伊利亚长得很像——”  
而伊利亚忽然打断了亚当斯对拿破仑的独白，说了一句让马克有点摸不着头脑的话。  
“错了。你的儿子会有深色的头发。就像雅各布那样。”  
“雅各布·布莱顿？”亚当斯眯起眼睛，也不太理解这句话的意思，“我知道你弄死了那小子——挺可惜的，要我说，那小子很讨人喜欢，但是不太机灵。我的儿子肯定——”  
“伊莲娜。伊莲娜·罗曼诺芙娜。”伊利亚很轻地说出这个名字。拿破仑的眼睛瞪大了，而亚当斯的脸色则戏剧性地变得刷白。  
“……你是怎么知道的？为什么忽然提起她？”  
伊利亚耸了耸肩膀：“或许你会很惊讶，事实是，我在杀了布莱顿之后搜查了他的家。一封明信片上写着伊莲娜的名字。”  
亚当斯看起来又沮丧又迷茫。马克不怪他，因为他自己也不太明白这东一榔头西一棒槌是怎么回事。  
“看来你的联想能力并不是很好，亚当斯先生。不如让我来提醒你一下，”拿破仑忽然插入了谈话——看来他知道伊利亚在说什么，“三十多年前，在从巴黎回到乌克兰之后，罗曼诺芙娜夫人把一个私生子交给了布莱顿……”  
从他忽然变成铁青色的脸来看，亚当斯大概是想明白了。


	13. 12

如果你问十五岁的爱普洛·丹丝（那个时候这还不是她的名字，不过这不重要）她有没有想过自己日后会成为一名女特工，她大概会用很奇怪的眼神看着你，就像你长出了第二个脑袋。  
如果你问十六岁的爱普洛她愿不愿意成为特工，她会毫不犹豫地点头——她的父母都死了，也没有亲戚愿意供她读完中学，更别提上大学了——她有什么选择吗？  
成为特工，或者辍学、找份没什么意思的工作、等着有人把她娶走。  
爱普洛拒绝了第二条路。  
你看，这并不算是她的选择。她没有从小就拿着一把假想中的枪假扮秘密间谍，她只是想念书而已——至于之后慢慢发现自己颇为喜爱并且擅长这份工作，这并不在她的原本计划之内。  
但是当亚当斯轻描淡写地说出他没有培养莫瑞尔成为特工的原因时，她仍然觉得自己被冒犯了：她以为他不想让女儿活得辛苦，但原来他只是相信莫瑞尔做不到他想要的。  
做不到吗？  
爱普洛回想起在咖啡馆里遇到的女孩。“我是爸爸的女儿”，她说。即使在悲伤和不知所措的时候还是很骄傲的女孩，因为她是亚当斯的女儿而骄傲。  
她的父亲呢？  
爱普洛摇了摇头。然后她听到伊利亚的话。一些直觉，一些联想，她甚至在拿破仑说话之前就明白了伊利亚在说什么。  
雅各布·布莱顿。伊莲娜·罗曼诺芙娜。查尔斯·亚当斯。  
莫瑞尔·亚当斯。  
雅各布·亚当斯。  
天啊……  
爱普洛暗暗记下要告诉拿破仑和伊利亚，叫他们不要对莫瑞尔提起这件事。虽然她怀疑两个特工本来也就有这个打算。  
可是现在她必须集中精神，绷紧肌肉。亚当斯反应过来的瞬间，就是要开始战斗的时刻。  
然而事情比她想象中平静得多，平静到有些诡异。亚当斯慢慢放下了枪，从背后猛推了拿破仑一把，伊利亚迅疾地抢上两步稳住了踉跄的搭档。从拿破仑紧抓着伊利亚胳膊的样子来看，他也对亚当斯这奇怪的反应感到不安。特工褐色的眼睛匆忙地寻找最信赖的人的视线，但是伊利亚没有看他，只是心不在焉地看着亚当斯的方向。爱普洛不知道他在想什么，伊利亚不愿意流露情绪的时候——也就是说，绝大多数时候——或许任何人都看不出来他在想什么。  
或许拿破仑是一个例外，但是这特权似乎没让他好受多少。在几乎凝固的几秒钟里，爱普洛看着首席特工的眼神变得越来越焦虑。这不是什么好的信号。她也迟疑地，甚至有些紧张地转过身去寻求马克熟悉的眼神。马克也在看着她。爱普洛能看到搭档眼底的不安，但英国人对她笑了笑，这让她放松了一点。至少，她想，至少马克还在。他们还能并肩作战。还有机会。  
然后，她听到亚当斯的声音响起。  
“UY-C01，”天啊，不要，她想，“10042，执行。”  
爱普洛几乎不敢把目光转回伊利亚身上。她注意到拿破仑仍然紧抓着他的搭档，或许一直都没有放开。此时他更是几乎恐慌地攫住对方，然而伊利亚却对此毫无察觉。他开始向亚当斯的方向走去，在发现自己被拉扯着无法前进的时候，伊利亚试图挣脱，他的搭档却根本没有松手的打算。这似乎让伊利亚有些不适，他的左手轻轻动了动。  
亚当斯有些不耐烦地重新举起了枪：“把手放下，苏洛。”  
“伊利亚……”拿破仑好像没有听到一样，只想试着唤回被控制的搭档。  
亚当斯调转了枪口。爱普洛试着平静下来——黑洞洞的枪口，正对着她。  
“拿破仑，”她尽量让自己的声音不要透露出任何情绪，“放开他。”  
首席特工猛地转过头来，迫切地寻求对这背叛的解释。相信我，爱普洛希望自己的眼神传达了这样的消息。而拿破仑，不管他究竟有没有读到她的消息，终于犹豫着松开了手。  
伊利亚走到了亚当斯身边。  
“果然靠不住。”丑陋的嘲笑让爱普洛咬紧了牙关——没关系，她想。机会在他们这边。  
“雅各布·布莱顿是个没用的东西。我一直以为伊莲娜是个聪明的女人，现在看来，是我错估了她。但是无所谓，因为多亏了老布莱顿，伊利亚·科里亚金现在属于我了——这台完美的机器！”  
“别做白日梦了。”拿破仑的声音有种将近爆发的危险，“你真的以为你能控制伊利亚？”  
“看来我只能示范给你了，可惜这将是你死前最后看到的东西。UY-C01，13603，执行。”  
爱普洛想要闭上眼睛，因为她见过那些照片。遗留的现场已经足够凄惨，如果可能的话，她真的不想看着伊利亚是如何把牙齿陷入血肉之中的。但是她别无选择，伊利亚一毫秒也没有耽误。几乎是在亚当斯话音落下的一瞬间伊利亚就猛转过去将他压倒在地，连惊讶的机会都没留给他，直接埋下头去咬断了他的喉咙。  
好吧。爱普洛吸了口气，试图在那令人不适的背景音中集中精神。亚当斯的手下们因为这突如其来的变故愣在了原地，但这些人不会愣太久的。  
她闪身躲到一堆箱子后面，看着马克和拿破仑各自找好了掩体，然后瞄准了最近的目标，扣动扳机。

拿破仑不得不承认自己有点跟不上事情发展的节奏了。或许这和亚当斯那些恶心的话有关系。他知道对方的目的在于激怒自己，在于让自己无法思考，但是即使是这样他还是上了钩。因为伊利亚。因为亚当斯的计划在于控制伊利亚，让伊利亚成为他的所有物。  
首先，伊利亚不属于任何人。第二，就算伊利亚属于谁，那个人也应该是拿破仑·苏洛。  
因此，当他听到爱普洛的声音时，愤怒是最直接的反应。为什么她要他放弃伊利亚？没有人能这样轻易地把伊利亚夺走的，只要拿破仑还活着，他决不允许任何人控制他的搭档，他的朋友，他的伊利亚。  
所幸特工的本能让他的眼睛多停留了一下，爱普洛似乎想表达什么。  
一个计划？  
拿破仑犹豫了。除了伊利亚之外，爱普洛和马克是他最信任的人了。如果他的朋友们有什么计划的话……或许伊利亚也是其中的一部分？  
他松开了手。  
接下来的事让他愣在了原地。随着亚当斯下达口令，伊利亚像离弦之箭一样——咬住了他的喉咙。  
拿破仑觉得自己并不是很想看接下来的场面。  
凭着直觉——直觉？他觉得自己应该多用点脑子了，心不在焉不利于生存——拿破仑紧跟着马克躲到了一个集装箱后面。爱普洛在对面给了他们一个手势，然后举起枪瞄准了一个反应比较快的雇佣兵，后者正准备对伊利亚开枪。  
当拿破仑把子弹上膛之后再探出头去时，地上已经躺了好几个雇佣兵了。伊利亚的动作非常快，他似乎并没有在其他人面前多做停留，只是用手刀把他们砸晕而已，这让拿破仑松了口气。

在枪和格斗的精密配合下，亚当斯的雇佣兵根本不堪一击。甚至在UNCLE的援助到来之前，战斗就已经结束了。  
“看来年轻人们又只能做善后工作了。”马克耸耸肩，“我恨死善后了，做了起码两三年！”  
“这叫积累经验，”爱普洛摇摇头，四下检查了一下对方人员的伤亡情况，“虽然我也很讨厌干这活。除了亚当斯，没有人身上有致命伤的痕迹。”  
“当然了，”伊利亚在不远处接过话茬，他正托着腮坐在一个被敲晕了的雇佣兵身上，“UNCLE的行动不允许大规模杀伤。”  
“要不是我认识你，我都觉得这话有点惋惜的意思了。”马克耸耸肩，“总之欢迎归队，科里亚金同志！”  
拿破仑走到伊利亚的身边，轻轻揉了揉爱人的头发。“我差点以为……”他的话只说到一半。伊利亚给了他一个安心的微笑。  
爱普洛和马克默契地转过身去，假装满地躺着的雇佣兵很有意思。  
“咳。”马克垂着眼睛，“我们可能应该去别处看看——不知道这家伙把他女儿关在什么地方了。”  
“好主意。”爱普洛听起来甚至比平常要更积极了一点，“我和马克到别处去看看，你们，嗯，这地方就交给你们了？”  
当大门在两个人身后关闭时，伊利亚才又把视线转回了拿破仑身上。不出意料地，他的搭档一直没有移开目光。  
“我说……”拿破仑清了清嗓子，“你的实验算是成功了？”  
“算是吧，至少我听到口令的时候还能控制自己的行为，虽然生理上的反应还是……”伊利亚瞄了一眼亚当斯的尸体，“还好在处理完亚当斯之后这种反应也消退了，不然你们可是头排座看大戏了。”  
拿破仑打了个冷颤：“这种戏我可不太想看。”  
“我知道。”  
“还有个小疑问，伊利亚。如果亚当斯并不能控制你的话，你是怎么知道他的代码是什么意思的？”  
伊利亚笑了笑，牙齿上还有些可疑的红色：“爱普洛，她看了布莱顿的笔记本。这笔记本一直在莫瑞尔那里，雅各布交给了她。在你笨手笨脚被抓到之前，她把她记住的口令都告诉了我。”  
拿破仑点了点头。“现在，既然问题都解决了，爱普洛和马克也给我们留了足够的隐私——”  
“闭嘴，我知道你在想什么。”  
“那——”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“现在不行，我嘴里还都是那个家伙血的味道……”  
然而拿破仑没等他的话音落下就把嘴唇贴了上来——伊利亚拿他一点办法都没有。


	14. Epilogue

亚当斯的葬礼很简单。他没有什么朋友，出席的人只有零星几个家人，他的秘书，和UNCLE的代表——也就是老头子，拿破仑，伊利亚，爱普洛和马克。除了莫瑞尔之外没有人知道亚当斯究竟是怎么死的。UNCLE有UNCLE的问题，在自己人叛变的时候，档案大多能省则省，尽量做得好看一点。因此，亚当斯的官方死法是交火中的误杀。  
莫瑞尔，爱普洛和马克在厂房一个角落的储藏室里找到了她。女孩吓得抱着膝盖缩在角落，显然需要一些后续辅导走出创伤综合征的阴影，但所幸没有什么身体上的伤害。即使是在多次劝阻之后，她仍然坚持要见自己的父亲。无奈之下，他们带她看了亚当斯的遗体。  
莫瑞尔在原地面无表情地站了一会儿，然后开始无法停止地抽泣。  
棺材已经入土，大多数人都在安慰亚当斯的遗孀。拿破仑和伊利亚站在有些距离的地方看着人群。  
“我知道你对此会有些内疚，伊利亚。”特工看了看自己的朋友，伊利亚的表情仍然神秘莫测，“但是……他该死，他对你做的事……”  
“谁说我内疚了？”伊利亚只是轻飘飘地看了他一眼。  
拿破仑顿时觉得喉咙被塞住了。  
“有时候……”他小心翼翼地说，“我以为……我觉得自己还在和原来的伊利亚说话。”  
“没有什么原来的伊利亚。”俄罗斯人摇摇头，“我就是我，没有什么变化。”  
“或许现在不是讨论这个问题的时候。”拿破仑看到莫瑞尔对亚当斯的秘书林德西说了几句话，然后朝着他们的方向走了过来。  
“我不知道我想说什么。”她站在他们面前，表情复杂，“我想谢谢你们，但是我恨你，科里亚金。你杀了我的恋人，还有我的父亲。”  
伊利亚只是点了点头。  
“希望我们再也不见。”女孩说完这句话就扭头离开了。  
拿破仑听到伊利亚啧了啧舌头。  
“你知道吗？我觉得你说得对。  
“确实有一个‘原来的伊利亚’。”

爱普洛果然坐在桌边等着她。  
莫瑞尔仍然不知道自己是什么样的心情。就在一周前她还是爸爸的宝贝女儿，再往前一点，雅各布也还在她的身边。现在除了母亲她什么都没有了，多亏了UNCLE。  
她知道把父亲是咎由自取，但是她永远记得在被贪欲迷住而失去理智之前的父亲。查尔斯·亚当斯曾经是一个好父亲。  
他知道把莫瑞尔送上自己这条路不会是什么好选择。  
“所以……你已经决定了？”爱普洛的声音让她回到了现实中。  
莫瑞尔点点头。  
“是，不。我不想加入UNCLE。”  
“你确定吗？”特工眨了眨眼睛，“你很有潜力。如果加入UNCLE，你不仅会得到无数机会，还能让世界变得更好一点。”  
“我不想……我不想要这些，爱普洛。我知道UNCLE让你快乐，让你找到了自己的价值，但是我想要的不是这样的生活。有些人不是为了拯救世界而生的。”  
爱普洛似乎还想说什么，但是她改变了主意，点了点头。  
“只要你开心就好，莫瑞尔。”  
“我只希望我还能开心起来。”她说。

在葬礼终于结束之后，拿破仑和伊利亚沉默地坐上了车子。  
“终于可以回家了，老头子给了我们一周的假期。”拿破仑朝伊利亚挤了挤眼睛，“我觉得现在我们可以试试我之前的想法了。”  
伊利亚翻了个白眼。  
“随你便，不过要等我写完给伊莲娜的信才行。你知道她在等。”  
“当然，当然。”拿破仑微笑着踩了一脚油门，“你写完信之后——”  
“哦，拿破仑，闭嘴！”伊利亚瞪了他的司机一眼。但是拿破仑并不在意，因为这将会是很棒的一个假期。有伊利亚在，没有什么要担心的事。

**Author's Note:**

> 断断续续写了一年终于把这篇四万字出头的故事写完了。和我猫一起算了算，实际有动笔的时间大概是20多天（……）  
> 不过一个懒癌终极患者仍然感到了自豪，上次写完几万字的故事还是初中（并没有什么可骄傲的）。  
> 这篇文从开始到完结Mizu是最功不可没的。如果没有我猫的话也根本不会有动力写完。谢谢亲爱的 <3  
> 上周完稿，不过特地选在今天po了完结章。  
> 一周年纪念日快乐，Mizy❤


End file.
